


Que nos sigan las luces.

by bryrdbks



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alfred muy soft, Alfred sonrisa permanente, Amaia la come miriams, F/F, M/M, Roi hetero dice, Roifred - Freeform, los tags son graciosos pero entras aquí y te estresas de que no hay calma, seguiré agregando más conforme vaya la historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryrdbks/pseuds/bryrdbks
Summary: (Esto es un tanto Universo Alterno ya que Operación Triunfo no ha existido pero todos se conocen.)Alfred es conocido entre sus amigos como aquel chico que se obsesiona rápidamente con las personas, más cuando esa persona le gusta y digamos que al castaño que lleva por nombre "Roi" le resulta extraño e incomodo que él chico que está sentado junto a él no deje de mirarle como si supiera todos sus pecados.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buah, es mi primer fic aquí en AO y también de operación triunfo, pero es que últimamente me he obsesionado con este shipp y me duele que no haya alguna historia de ellos como se la merecen.
> 
> No sé qué rollo tomará esto, sí será largo, sí será corta... O sí siquiera alguien la leerá, jajaja.

Sus nervios estaban a tope, y eso que no era la primera vez que él gallego participaba en eventos de ese tipo. No sabía si era que la gente estaba a tope esa noche en el bar no de se presentaría junto a un montón de desconocidos o quizá el leve resfriado que se le había presentado ese mismo día y temiese que le arruinara la presentación.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás detrás del bar dónde usualmente se preparaba la gente que iba a presentarse ahí. Al principio dudó a aceptar la invitación que le habían hecho los dueños del lugar, le habían visto por sus video-covers que repentinamente el castaño subía a YouTube. Le habían comentando que no era un concurso en sí, era un evento para que la gente apoyara el talento que ocultaba España. Con su guitarra apoyada en sus piernas, intentando repasar acorde tras acorde, metido en su mundo para asegurarse de no equivocarse, no notó la repentina presencia a su lado poco después que sintió algo de incomodidad al sentir que la vista de alguien no dejaba ni que pasara saliva sin ver con detalle como su garganta subía y bajaba lentamente, miró de reojo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, viendo a un chico de tez morena que fijaba su vista sobre las manos arpegeando las cuerdas de la guitarra, con una sonrisa levemente formada en su cara. Roi carraspeó levemente intentando llamar su atención, mirándole ahora directamente. El contrario dio un respingo volviendo a la realidad, riendo un tanto nervioso.

—Jo, tío. Disculpa es que me he embobado...—Dijo con su sonrisa más ensanchada, que ahora que le veía bien, Roi creía que daba algo de ternura, sus ojos se enchinaban a tal grado de que casi no se viesen.

—No, no tranquilo. Es que de pronto me ha...—en realidad no iba a decirle al extraño que le había parecido incómodo que le mirara tan... Eso.—Me llamo Roi.—Dijo rápidamente ignorando todo lo que había dicho antes, estirando su brazo para estrechar manos.

Estuvo con su mano estrechada un momento pensando en sí alejarla o no al ver que el pelinegro sólo se le había quedado mirando fijamente a la misma, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente la tomó estrechando sus manos finalmente.—Perdona, tío es que estoy algo nervioso... Por la presentación y esas cosas, sí.—dijo rápidamente, cosa que hizo que Roi analizara cada palabra hasta que finalmente entendió lo que había dicho.

—Parece que estamos en las mismas...—hizo una larga pausa en espera de que le dijera su nombre.

—Oh, sí... Me llamo Alfred.—Mencionó con una renovada sonrisa igual de amplias que las demás.

—Pues un gustazo, Alfred.—Asintió Roi.

Un silencio incómodo se formó al no decir nada más mientras la mano de Alfred seguía apretando la del contrario ya sin movimiento mientras seguía sonriendo. Por otro lado, Roi había agachado su cabeza levemente sintiéndose más incómodo que antes.

—Y... ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?—preguntó finalmente Roi para romper el silencio, que mira que no necesitaba más tensión que la que ya tenía al tener que presentarse en unos cuantos minutos frente a muchas personas, no entendía porque se sentía así, sí cuando estaba en la orquesta hasta se dejaba llevar por el momento, pero claro, es que ahora era el el que cantaba y tocaba al mismo tiempo.

Alfred soltó su mano finalmente.—Eh... Conozco a uno de los dueños de aquí y me lo ha pedido.—se encogió de hombros aún con su sonrisa.

Quizá no era la persona correcta con la que hablar en ese momento, ya que cuando le tocaba a él contestar o preguntar cualquier cosa acerca de sus vidas, le ponía nervioso que el desconocido que ya tenía un nombre no apartara su vista del movimiento que hacían sus labios al hablar, como si se perdiese en ellos. Algo que estaba colmando la paciencia del gallego.

—Jo, tío que me vas a poner nervioso...—Bromeó Roi, diciendo nada más que la verdad pero en medio de risillas para no serle tan directo.

Alfred subió su vista a los ojos del contrario riendo con él mientras negaba un par de veces con la cabeza.—Perdona, no sé qué me pasa... No suelo ser así -sí era así.- creo que es el momento o algo.

—Alfred, entras en dos.—Llegó uno de los técnicos a con ellos, haciendo que además de Alfred, también Roi se pusiera nervioso, significaba que su turno estaba cada vez más cerca.

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Alfred se acomodó la ropa y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de girarse al castaño. 

—Que nervios...—dijo Alfred entre risas.

—Tranquilo que lo vas a hacer bien.

—Eso espero, de verdad.—el moreno se encogió de hombros. Roi se había dado cuenta que la sonrisa de Alfred venía incluida de por vida con él, ya que en todo lo que llevaban eran contados los segundos en los que no la tenía.

Roi se acercó a darle un abrazo, murmurando un "buena suerte" en su hombro antes de darle un par de palmadas, intentando alejarse después pero fallando el. Alfred se había enredado en él con fuerza y no le soltaba.

—Alfred que ya te toca...—Rió nervioso al ver que él chico que estaba en el escenario ya había salido y Alfred seguía sin soltarle.

Se retiró rápidamente al escuchar eso y murmurando un "perdona" más, salió corriendo a los escalones.

"Que chico tan raro" pensó Roi mientras se posicionaba en un lugar donde pudiera verle bien al cantar, sonriendo al escucharle, tenía un a increíble voz.

No sé dio cuenta cuánto pasó o cuánto estuvo enganchado a la presentación del de sonrisa permanente que no reaccionó ni cuando Alfred bajó nuevamente los escalones llegando hasta a él para abrazarle, tardando unos segundos en corresponderle.

—Que te ha ido de poca madre, tío.—felicitó Roi mientras palmeaba su espalda varias veces.

—¿Te ha gustado?—Se alejó Alfred un poco para verle de frente, preguntando con entusiasmo.

—Tienes una excelente voz de verdad.—Asintió Roi sonriendo al terminar la frase.

—Buah, muchas gracias Roi.—El moreno se apegó nuevamente al abrazo no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que para Roi fue demasiado contacto físico para una noche. Poniéndole nuevamente incómodo, siendo salvado por el mismo técnico que ahora pedía a Roi posicionarse al ser su turno. 

Al estar en el escenario sintió todo tan rápido que perdió la noción del tiempo, dejándose llevar hasta que el último acordé de su guitarra dejó de sonar. Su respiración acelerada, el sudor en su frente y todos los presentes aplaudiendo le hicieron sentir una inmensa felicidad, agradeciendo por última vez con el micrófono antes de salir corriendo detrás del telón, saltando prácticamente a los brazos de Alfred que le esperaba en el último escalón. Él no era así pero en ese momento solo quería compartir su felicidad con los demás. Y que ahora fue él quien dejó su beso sobre la mejilla derecha del moreno también. 

Roi hablaba con entusiasmo de cómo se había sentido sobre el escenario mientras que Alfred le miraba como un niño embobado con un dulce, cosa que a Roi no le molestaba en absoluto en ese instante. 

Las palabras se terminaron con los minutos pero la emoción seguía ahí, al menos para Roi porque Alfred por primera vez se había puesto de nervios por un momento. 

—Eh, Tío...—Carraspeó Alfred levemente, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca para rascarla.—¿Tienes... Tienes algo que hacer ahora?—preguntó de golpe soltando una pequeña risa después.

Roi se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ¿le estaba invitando a salir?, diría que no pero con el nerviosismo que notó adjunto a la pregunta era algo obvio. ¿Sería aquí cuando tenía que contarle que tenía novia?, o quizá solo estaba haciendose historias en su cabeza. Negó finalmente con la cabeza como respuesta, total era sólo una salida y un nuevo amigo por la ciudad.—¿qué tienes pensado?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Alfred volvió a ser la de todo el rato anterior, con su sonrisa amplia ante su aceptación. 

Tomaron sus chaquetas y un par de bonos que les habían dado al presentarse antes de salir por la puerta trasera del bar. Viendo el cielo azul oscuro de Madrid en todo su esplendor.


	2. Sonrisa permanente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven ponte cerca de la puerta que quiero compartir contigo todas mis rarezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es la continuación del capítulo anterior, en sí cuenta como uno solo. Espero les agrade.

Algo de lo que Roi se había dado cuenta, era de la hiperactividad que no daba más que ternura de Alfred. La manera rápida en la que hablaba y de pronto se detenía en seco como sí hubiese descubierto los secretos del universo, volviendo segundos después a la conversación como sí nada hubiese pasado. Otra cosa sería su sonrisa permanente acompañada ciertas veces de su risa. 

Para confirmar, mientras caminaban por aquella noche estrellada y cálida, el moreno se abalanzaba sobre las farolas intentando interpretar la coreografía de "Lovely night"... En cada una de ellas. Diez para ser exactos. Roi se resignó cuatro farolas después y sólo le animaba en cuanto veía una, haciendo a Alfred correr hacia ella.

El niño hiperactivo le iba guiando por el camino hacia donde le había invitado, unas cuantas calles lejos del bar en el qué habían estado tocando media hora atrás.

—Que te va a encantar, una de mis mejores amigas es dueña del lugar y Jo... Que buena comida hacen.—Mencionó recién salían del bar, ahora sólo faltaban un par de cuadras según afirmaba Alfred.

Fue entonces que una nada después se encontraban en la puerta de aquel restaur... Bar, o algo así. Y con lo primero que se topó fue una chica lanzándose a los brazos de Alfred una vez estuvieron ambos completamente dentro. 

—¡Alfred! ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿ganaste?—comenzaron una conversación en la que prácticamente Roi estaba fuera y abandonado a un lado, sólo escuchaba mientras fingía ver a detalle cada parte del lugar hasta que escuchó su nombre dentro de aquella conversación.

Fue ahí cuando finalmente vio a la chica de cabello castaño con claridad. 

—Este es Roi, estaba conmigo en el show y me lo he traído...—Mencionó Alfred con su sonrisa en el rostro.

—Joder, que tú te consigues a los más guapos todo el tiempo...—Murmuró la chica cerca de Alfred, causando en el moreno una risa nerviosa. Roi obviamente fingiendo no haber escuchado.

—Me llamo Amaia, un gustazo.—si pensaba que estaba susurrando hace unos segundos atrás, creyó haberse equivocado, ya que se presentó ante él con el mismo tono de voz.

—Un gusto, Amaia.—Sonrió levemente acercandose a darle un par de besos, uno en cada mejilla. Intentando alejarsez, fallando como siempre al sentir los brazos de la chica rodearle, correspondiendo obviamente.

Se alejaron rápidamente y Amaia parecía tener la misma característica de Alfred al quedarse mirando al infinito.—Jo, que no me lo creo. Es que Alfred es de los que espanta a las personas a los seis segundos de abrir la boca.

Alfred se llevó una mano al pecho indignado acompañado de un "oye", mientras Roi y Amaia se reían de su comentario.

—¿y Miriam?—preguntó Alfred cambiando de tema una vez dejaron de reírse, acercandose todos a la barra.

—Buah, que me ha dejado todo a mí hoy porque tenía una presentación hoy. No me ha dejado ni ir a verla.—se quejó una vez atravesó al otro lado de la barra.

—¿Para que quieres ir sí la tienes aquí cantando cada dos minutos?

Ambos se rieron, Roi volvió a sentirse como al inicio, incómodo y fuera de la conversación, cosa que ahora no duró mucho.

—Buah, que horror que no les he ofrecido nada. ¿Qué quereís de tomar?—preguntó mirando a ambos rápidamente.

"Una cerveza" se escuchó al unísono por parte de ambos chicos, causando una sonrisa pícara por parte de la chica susurros, alejándose lentamente hacia la nevera murmurando un "Love is in the air" en el camino. Cosa que no se dejó escapar por el oído de ambos, causando otra risa nerviosa de Alfred y la incomodidad repentina de Roi.

Unas cuantas cervezas después y demasiada platica entre las tres personas fueron interrumpidas por la gente que comenzaba a llenar el lugar, dándole trabajo a Amaia y sus ayudantes, haciendo que se alejara de ellos. 

El castaño estaba bebiendo el último trago de su cerveza cuando vio a su lado una mano estrechada hacia él, se giró a ver a Alfred que estaba mirándole a los ojos.—Ven conmigo...—Murmuró antes de tomar la mano de Roi y caminar a paso veloz por las mesas, abriendo una cortina que llevaba a las escaleras directas al tejado, donde estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Es un nuevo nivel del lugar que aún no abren.—respondió Alfred sin siquiera Roi haber formulado la pregunta. Miró a su alrededor y sólo había un par de mesas alumbradas por faroles colgantes y series de luces colgadas por todo el lugar.

Alfred soltó su mano y caminó hacia el borde del lugar, recargandose en el barandal sin decir nada, tan sólo admirando aquella bella escena que le daba la ciudad. El gallego se acercó lentamente después, apoyándose a un lado de él sin decir nada por unos minutos.

—Amaia es... Tierna.—dijo en voz baja intentando romper aquel silencio que había pasado de ser pacifico a inquieto.

Alfred Asintió con la cabeza riendo levemente sin apartar su vista del frente.—Es mi amiga desde que eramos pubertos conociendo el mundo.

—Oh, creí que era tú novia...-no lo creía.-

El moreno se echó a reír con fuerza al escucharle, como sí le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Roi no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella sonora risa. 

—Sí no fuera tan bollera seguro sí...—bromeó girandose a verle finalmente.

Roi se echó a reír nuevamente mirándole.—Vale esa no me la esperaba...—contestó aún entre risas, y ahí estaba de nuevo, la mirada de Alfred fijada en el castaño, justo como en el bar.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Roi volviera a su incomodidad y nerviosismo, mirando repetidas veces de un lado a otro.—Eh... ¿Y compones? —preguntó Roi carraspeando su garganta en un intento por llamar su atención.

Alfred sacudió levemente su cabeza volviendo a la realidad como de costumbre, asintiendo en forma de respuesta con su sonrisa nuevamente.

Hablaron por un rato, dejando otra vez a un lado la incomodidad de Roi, hablar con Alfred era como sí estuvieses hablando de lo que más le apasionaba a un niño pequeño, decía las palabras con una emoción que para ti hacía que sonara como lo más increíble que ha existido jamás en el mundo. Sus manos sacudiendose de un lado a otro con sus explicaciones hacia que ahora él fuese el embobado fijando toda su atención a él. 

—Joder, tío que me estás poniendo incómodo...—el moreno se rió nervioso al ver como Roi le miraba. 

Roi entre abrió su boca al escucharle, diciendo más de mil cosas en su cabeza como "¿Pero qué me estás contando?", "pero sí el hostigador eres tú", echándose a reír un poco falso como respuesta verbal.—Disculpa, es que me ha cautivado tu conversación.—bromeó negando levemente con la cabeza. 

—Así como tú a mí...—Murmuró Alfred para sí mismo y Roi fingió haber escuchado mal, echándose a reír ambos, uno con nerviosismo y... Él otro también.

El gallego miró la pantalla de su celular rápidamente para ver la hora que era, Joder que se le había ido el tiempo con Alfred. 

—Pasan de las dos de la madrugada, es tardísimo me tengo que ir...—dijo rápidamente Roi guardando su móvil de vuelta y acomodándose la ropa.

La sonrisa de Alfred se cayó un poco en forma de desilusión, no había pensado en el momento en el que se tenía que ir uno de los dos. Se la había pasado tan bien al lado del chico que no quería que se fuera. 

—¿En verdad tienes qué irte?—preguntó rápidamente Alfred mirándole.—Igual puedes quedarte y en cuanto cierre Amaia te llevamos a tú lugar...—intentó convencerle pero falló, Roi no quería decirle que su novia le estaba esperando en donde se estaban quedando desde las 10, hasta le sorprendía no haber tenido ni un mensaje o alguna llamada por parte suya.

—¿Me pasas tú número tan siquiera?—preguntó después de pensar como decirlo sin que le diera vergüenza. Roi asintió y le pidió su móvil, el cual Alfred rápidamente entregó y en unos cuantos segundos se lo devolvió con su número registrado.

El ahora hiperactivo, como le había puesto Roi además de Sonrisa permanente. Se acercó a darle un abrazo y cuando creyó que se iban a separar, Roi volvió su vista al frente mientras Alfred se acercaba rápidamente en la mejilla... Cosa que por los movimientos repentinos de ambos terminó dándoselo en la barbilla del castaño, muy suavemente. Roi incómodo como de costumbre y Alfred... Feliz. 

... 

—¿Os habeís besado?—preguntó Amaia mientras terminaba de guardar las copas en los cajones detrás de la barra.

—No.—contestó Alfred encogiendose de hombros mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.—Pero me ha dado su número...

—Oh, vaya, que gran paso.—dijo en un tono sorprendida alabando a Alfred.

—No sé... Creo que le gusto, en toda la noche no me ha dejado de mirar.

—Uff, que don Juan eres, Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué acabo de hacer pero me he reído y me ha gustado. Espero a ustedes también. Jajaja.


	3. Un nuevo mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy de esas personas que lo apuestan todo, sin nunca tener nada, sin nunca saber como.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos un poco a la cabeza de alfred.
> 
> (Va a ser un tanto corto, perdón. Prometo que en fin de semana me pondré más tiempo.)

Alfred García entre sus amigos era la persona más feliz del mundo, la encargada de qué si tú día iba mal, hacía todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para mejorarlo. Era esa persona que podrías verla de reojo y sabrías al instante que su vida probablemente era la perfecta, pero no era del todo cierto. Como todo humano el dolor viene. No hace más de un mes había terminado una relación larga que le dejó el corazón hecho trizas, 

No hace más de un mes que había terminado una relación, con un simple mensaje de texto. Su corazón hecho trizas y su nudo en la garganta no era visible a sus amigos. Sus caretas de felicidad daban resultado, él no quería que los demás se preocuparan por él o estuvieran al tanto de él todo el tiempo. Mientras su respuesta al típico "¿Estás bien?" era un simple "Sí" acompañado de una sonrisa, por dentro era un No deseando salir en un grito. Era tan buena su actuación que sus amigos se iban con la sensación de que estaba bien, sin ver más allá de sus ojos que guardaban lágrimas para el momento que estuviese solo. Porque al pasar por la puerta de su departamento y cerrarla detrás de él, era como un interruptor haciendo clic, liberando toda esa frustración y dolor guardado durante el día. Era un ciclo que parecía ser sin fin, día tras día, semana tras semana.

 

Cada vez le costaba más el fingir estar bien, su mirada se perdía más que otras veces, sus amigos lo notaban extraño pero él sólo culpaba al no dormir bien y su excusa de estar componiendo hasta tarde. cuando le pedían que cantara el de negaba rotundamente, culpando a cualquier cosa o solo riéndose, el nudo en su garganta seguía siendo tan grande que no podía entonar ni un do. 

El mundo no se debía detener por él, veía a sus amigos felices y eso era algo que él no quería arruinar por nada. Total, tarde o temprano se superan las cosas. 

Fue entonces que un par de sus amigos que acababan de inaugurar un bar, le pidieron presentarse en un proyecto que estaban llevando a cabo, querían dar a conocer el talento que España escondía entre sus calles, su respuesta había sido un no. No estaba preparado todavía para volver a cantar después de... Lo que había pasado. Cosa que cambió por un "últimamente nada me sale bien".

Sus amigos terminaron la conversación con un "La propuesta sigue en pie si cambias de opinión" junto a un "te lo agradeceríamos demasiado."

Pasaron los días de igual manera, debería intentar seguir, no detenerse por alguien que no le merecía. La gente se desahogaba y en un par de días seguía su vida como si nada, su problema era qué él no lo sentía así. Se sentía perdido. 

Y no es de culparle, el tener que desacostumbrarse a la rutina duele, cada pequeña cosa que ves te recuerda a esa persona, cada parada de estación, cada banca, era normal. 

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de aquel parque, viendo directamente al cielo en su pleno atardecer, recordandole todos y cada uno de ellos acompañado del otro. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?, ¿por qué mientras él se rompe el otro debe estar tan feliz con su vida?, parecía tan injusto ser él el que siempre tenga que cargar con los sentimientos que a los demás les faltan.

Su móvil vibró dentro de su bolsillo y rápidamente lo sacó, era uno de sus amigos que le habían propuesto lo del bar, tan sólo contestó y un impulso llegó a él, para bien o para mal, debía hacerlo. 

—Estoy dentro, Javi.—ni siquiera dejó que el del lado contrario de la bocina saludara, un par de felicitaciones le siguieron a la conversación y más tarde un par de datos más tarde llegaron a su bandeja de mensajes. Estando justo arriba de aquel chat que no quería volver a ver, con un último mensaje diciendo "Me conseguí a alguien mejor".

Negó con la cabeza en un intento por no llorar y dejó su móvil a un lado, recostandose rápidamente en la cama y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza hasta quedarse dormido. 

 

Había hecho un intento de evadir sus problemas y sus pensamientos durante los siguientes días antes de su presentación, se había arrepentido varias veces durante esos días el haber aceptado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Ya era ese día, justamente faltando unas cuantas horas para que fuese aquello, salió de su departamento con su estuche de guitarra colgado sobre su espalda. Se subió a aquel taxi que Javier le había mandado recoger y pasó todo el transcurso calentando su voz para que nada le saliera mal. En todo el trayecto no había dado ni un vistazo hacia la ventana, y sí tan sólo hubiera seguido así por unos cuantos segundos más no había sentido su corazón romperse nuevamente y un nudo grande en la garganta formarse. Estaba ahí, parado frente a una tienda agarrado de otra persona, feliz como el no había podido serlo desde hace tiempo. 

Respiró hondo, intentó calmarse, todo inútil. Lo primero que hizo al entrar a aquel bar fue buscar los primeros brazos que encontró y hundirse en aquel pecho como no había podido hacerlo antes. 

Uno de sus amigos fue el que le respondió apretandolo con fuerza y acariciando su cabello, no necesitaba hacer preguntas para saber lo que estaba pasando. 

Estuvieron así por un momento, las palabras sobraban pero tenía que decirlo.—Alfred, sí no estás a gusto aún puedes no hacerlo...—Murmuró sobre su cabello con un tono relajado que le hizo volver a la realidad. 

Se alejó un poco para poder verle negando rápidamente con la cabeza, sus cara estaba empapada y su respiración entrecortada.—N-no, yo... Te prometí esto.—contestó entre respiraciones. 

Fueron hacia la parte trasera del bar a calmarse un poco, Javi no le pidió explicaciones y Alfred no se las dio, era tan solo un silencio en medio de un abrazo en el que no se necesitaba nada más. Todo así hasta que sus ojos no lloraban más y su respiración estaba calmada. 

Era extraño para Calvo ver a su amigo sonriente tan roto como ahora mismo, no había entendido todos los puntos clave que había ignorado al preguntarle directamente cada día como se sentía hasta ahora. ¿Cómo podía una persona aguantar tanto tiempo en silencio?

...

La gente comenzó a llegar y se tuvieron que separar, Javier le había aconsejado subir al tejado a respirar un poco mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, cosa a la cual Asintió, no quería que le vieran con los ojos hinchados o que el sentimiento volviera y le viera llorar. 

Cuando finalmente sintió que su nudo se hacía más pequeño decidió bajar, estaba lleno de gente del otro lado del telón mientras que detrás solo veía a un par de encargados y unos cuantos participantes. Fijando su vista y oído a uno en particular que está sentado en el sofá. A pesar de todo el ruido que había a su alrededor, pudo sentir el fino rasgueo de cuerdas que le hizo acercarse poco a poco a él, haciéndole perderse en su mundo con ese murmuro entonado por parte del contrario.

Sonará raro (al menos no para Alfred) pero, por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas, era cómo si estuvieras en el clímax de una película que te hace olvidar todo lo que pasaron hasta llegar a ese momento. Su vista subió de sus manos a sus labios que se movían al compás de la canción, sus ojos cerrados acompañados por esas grandes pestañas y el cabello revuelto que terminaba el perfil de aquel chico castaño.

No supo en qué momento se había perdido tanto que no notó la situación que podría ser muy incomoda para el contrario en cuanto le escuchó Carraspear. Respondiendole como mejor sabia hacer... Con una sonrisa.

Pasó un momento hablando con él, que se dio cuenta de que no sólo con su tocar y su canto le había hecho separarse de sus problemas, porque volvió a perderse en su nuevo mundo hasta que escuchó una voz decirle que se era su turno.

Debería estar nervioso, sí. Pero no lo estaba, Alfred no se obsesionaba con las personas como lo decían sus conocidos, le gustaba estar donde un nuevo mundo se abriera ante él y le permitiera vivir tranquilo en el. Cosa que después de un largo tiempo, había vuelto a suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que ahora fui un poco rápido en algunas partes pero... El sueño, amigos. Es el sueño y el querer actualizar diario.


	4. Quien pierde la memoria por placer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tengo en mi bolsillo mil billetes, sólo sueños donde me voy muchas veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que no se pierda la bonita costumbre de escribir cuando estoy por quedarme dormido.

Habían perdido contacto desde aquella misma noche en la que se conocieron, Alfred sólo había mandado un mensaje un cuarto de hora después de que el castaño partiera para asegurarse de haber llegado con bien, cosa que Roi respondió con un simple "sí" adjunto con un emoji de carilla feliz, seguido de un "Espero verte pronto" por parte del moreno, el cual no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera un visto. El pensamiento de Alfred de "seguro se quedó dormido" dejó de funcionar para su tranquilidad al tercer día sin recibir respuesta, mandando un hola cada día pasadas casi las 24 horas del anterior para no verse desesperado, veía las dos líneas quedarse en gris sin pasar al tono azul, ¿Será que aquella noche no había sido nada?, quizá era cierto lo que Amaia decía y todos huían de él en cuanto le conocían. 

Se estaba rindiendo en verdad, cada día era menos imposible creerse el ser inservible que su ex pareja le había dicho una tras otra vez que era, confirmandolo para él mismo cuando uno de esos días todos los mensajes tornaron a palomillas azules sin recibir respuesta alguna. Sí, Alfred podría ser fuerte, aguantar mucho, pero digamos que su límite estaba a tope. No era sólo el chico de ojos verdes que le tenía así, era el sentimiento de creer que había superado el pasado que con una pequeña gota volvió a derramar el vaso que evitaba volviera a la sensación que le derrumbaba en silencio. 

Los días tenían que seguir como siempre, dejaba sus lágrimas dentro del departamento y se ponía la careta al cerrar la puerta con llave, el mundo no se detendría por él, y lo tenía claro, no era más que uno en un billón... y muchísimo más. Pasaban los días y la costumbre de llegar a su casa y deshacerse en el suelo volvió. Eran horas las que pasaba, había días en las que despertaba aún en el suelo mientras Madrid amanecía. ¿Cómo puede una persona aguantar tanto?, joder, que esa pregunta marcaba mucho. La práctica se fue perdiendo, cada vez le costaba más salir de casa, cada vez le costaba más seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien y no sabía como iba a seguir. 

Hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie los días que le tocaba atender el restaurante junto a Miriam y Amaia, ellas creían que era típico de Alfred estar distraído la mayor parte del tiempo, quizá su cabeza estuviese en mil galaxias componiendo algo nuevo. Ni siquiera notaban el gran tiempo que se la pasaba encerrado en el baño echándose a llorar sin poder aguantarlo más. Deseaba el día que esto pasara porque en verdad no podía seguirlo más. Pronto dejó de ir, texteaba a Amaia que se encontraba mal del estómago con un nudo enorme en la garganta. Su excusa le duró un par de días antes de que comenzaran a sospechar, Alfred no era así y sus amigas lo sabían, podría tener la fiebre más intensa del mundo y aún así él estaba ahí con ellas y para ellas, sin importar que mal se sintiera. 

Tuvo más de cinco llamadas perdidas por parte de Miriam antes de contestarle, tomando todo el aire del mundo e intentando calmarse un poco tan sólo para decir un "estoy bien, Miriam. mi cabeza no deja de componer.", intento fallido al tan sólo escuchar la pregunta típica de "¿Estás bien?" al otro lado de la bocina, lo cual fue un clic para él y romperse aún en la llamada directa, colgando rápidamente sin querer dar explicaciones. Más llamadas siguieron de esa, todas perdidas al Alfred estar enterrado en su almohada, sollozando hasta quedarse dormido. 

—Jo, te digo que aquí apesta como sí alguien se hubiera muerto.—murmuró Amaia a lo lejos mientras Alfred estaba perdido entre el sueño y la realidad, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Shh, Amaia, que hemos entrado sin permiso.—escuchó cada vez más cerca las voces dentro de su habitación, cosa que le alteró y le hizo saltar en la cama, encontrándose con sus dos amigas frente a él.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí?—preguntó el moreno con voz más desganada que cansada.

No contestaron, tan sólo se quedaron ahí paradas viendo a su amigo de una manera que nunca le habían visto, como sí estuviese perdido, con ropa de varios días anteriores y los ojos hinchados... sin su sonrisa. El corazón de ambas se rompió en ese mismo instante.—pudiste... pudiste habérnoslo dicho.—murmuró Miriam apunto de romperse, sí algo le dolía era ver a sus amigos mal y no poder ayudarles. Acción que no sólo ella hizo, Alfred nubló su vista nuevamente agachando la cabeza sin decir nada más, ambas salieron corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo una de cada lado.

"Tranquilo", "todo va a estar bien", "Joder, de haber sabido antes...", "No te mereces nada de esto", "Alfred... míranos" era lo que salía de la boca de ambas chicas mientras le abrazaban con fuerza e intentaban darle ánimos. Pasaron los minutos, media hora para ser exactos cuando una de ellas se apartó y fue a la cocina a prepararle un té y algo de comer, quizá en su depresión había olvidado de hacerlo. Volviendo minutos después y verle a él y Miriam hablando lentamente, entregando a la vez ambas cosas al moreno, el cual las tomó sin ganas.

—Es como si todo fuera cierto, no valgo nada... es tan inútil intentar estar bien.

—No, Alfred. Joder, nada de eso es cierto.—Amaia tomó ambas de sus manos mirándole fijamente a los ojos.—Tú eres todo lo que una persona quisiera tener, tú vales demasiado...

—Alfred no digas eso...

Poco a poco se fue calmando, le hacía bien finalmente desahogarse con alguien por primera vez de verdad, contándoles todo por lo que había pasado, ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, ¿Cómo alguien había podido ser tan cruel con él?, el nudo en la garganta se formó en los tres, pero ambas tenían que ser fuertes para él, él era ahora el centro de atención y se lo merecía. Varios insultos salieron disparados en la plática para su ex pareja, algunos los cuales le hicieron reír débilmente algunas veces. Cosa que alegraba a las chicas, lo poco que podían hacer en ese mismo instante estaba funcionando. 

—Joder, Alfred ¿Cuánto tienes que no te duchas?—finalmente dijo Amaia. y no era de culparla, era una pregunta que se había guardado desde el momento en que entró a su departamento. Pregunta que hizo enojar a Miriam y reír al moreno una vez más. 

Obligaron prácticamente a comer a Alfred antes de irse, le habían preguntado un par de veces sí quería que se quedaran con él, pero se negó ambas veces, ya habían ayudado bastante y no quería molestarlas. Y después de un rato más, estaba ahí solo... tranquilo. Cosa que casi se rompe hasta que su móvil vibró repetidamente, era una llamada entrante... de Roi. Por un momento pensó en no contestar pero ya era tarde, el móvil ya estaba pegado a su oreja dando un gran respiro.

—¿Alfred?—preguntó la voz en la otra línea, la que no había escuchado por bastante tiempo.

—... Roi.—murmuró levemente después de unos segundos de silencio al dudar en contestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto... otra vez. Perdón. Y para terminar con un final en puntos suspensivos. Buah que sueño, espero os guste.


	5. Y lloremos de verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred, ¿Me regalas una sonrisa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que son de pocas palabras, tímidos, le tienen miedo al éxito y no me comentan ni un "qué tal?", me siento solo. Jajajajja, mentira. 
> 
> Como les tengo confianza, les tengo que contar algo, me estoy arrepintiendo de haber hecho a Alfred tan depresivo que me he insultado a mí mismo porque no se me dan ideas para quitárselo lentamente y que no sea tan evidente, jajajaja. Espero os guste.

Después de que el moreno pronunciara el nombre del contrario no hubo más. El silencio se hizo presente, uno muy incomodo a decir verdad. Era como sí los dos quisieran hablar pero su boca estuviese pegada. Pasaron los minutos y tan sólo sus respiraciones débiles se escuchaban en ambos altavoces. Alfred comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no sabía que decir, no sabía sí fingir no tener importancia o preguntarle porque le ignoraba. 

—¿Q-qué tal todo, tío?—preguntó Roi deshaciéndose finalmente de aquel silencio tan tenso que les estaba poniendo extraños a ambos.

Alfred notó en seguida como la voz que sonaba al otro lado no era la misma que había escuchado unas semanas atrás, estaba ¿quebrada?, ¿cansada?, quizá había estado cantando mucho, sí, seguro era eso. El moreno tomó aire y siguió la conversación como sí nada hubiese pasado.

—Roi, eh... nada, todo tranquilo.—carraspeó a media oración intentando mantener un tono normal. 

—Que... guay, eh, ¿qué has hecho?—volvió a preguntar, escuchando como hacía lo mismo que él, ahora que su oración era más larga, había comprobado que su voz no estaba cansada, estaba rota.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó rápidamente esperando respuesta alguna la cual no llegó.

El silencio se volvió a formar. Escuchó tragar saliva, sólo eso.

—Roi...

—No.—Fue lo único que escuchó como respuesta a la última pregunta, seguido de lo que parecían ser sollozos.

Pronto, Alfred se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía que contestar en ese momento, no sabía si estaba listo para auxiliar a alguien cuando él pasaba por lo mismo, pero bueno, era él, el que nunca dejaba a sus amigos aún así el mundo se lo estuviese comiendo.—¿Quieres hablarlo?—preguntó recibiendo un no por parte del castaño.—¿Quieres... que vaya?—volvió a preguntar, esperando más de unos cuantos segundos para que Roi contestara con un "por favor". 

—Me siento mal, Alfred... No sé que hacer, no sé si pueda... no...

—Joder, Roi, no digas eso, no, sólo espérame, cinco minutos, cinco minutos, no cuelgues.—dijo rápidamente antes de dejar el móvil en la mesilla y corrió a por sus cosas, dándose cuenta del olor hediondo que provenía de él mismo. Rodó los ojos y se metió a la ducha, intentando tardarse lo menos posible. Aún con la camisa a medio poner, salió corriendo con el móvil en mano, seis minutos habían pasado y esperaba no hubiese colgado.

—¿Roi, sigues ahí?—preguntó exaltado mientras salía corriendo a pedir un taxi. Un "Mhmm" sonó como respuesta.—Envíame tu ubicación, por favor.—pidió una vez subió al auto que se detuvo primero. Tanto él como el chófer estuvieron esperando hasta que su celular vibró, teniendo un mensaje que directamente le envió al gps, dándole el lugar exacto al conductor antes de que comenzara a andar. 

Fueron menos de cinco minutos los que el chófer tardó en llegar, pero para él había sido una eternidad llena de "Todo va a estar bien" en susurros para apoyar a Roi aún en llamada, no supo ni cuanto le pagó al señor antes de bajarse corriendo, subiendo las escaleras como sí fuese una competencia de carreras y quisiese ganar. 

El silencio se formó por ambos lados esperando que abriera la puerta o que tan siquiera le dijera algo por teléfono, cosa que no pasó. Los nervios de Alfred estaban a tope, hablaba fuerte para que su voz se escuchara detrás de la puerta y en la llamada, sus manos golpeaban la puerta repetidas veces hasta que la sintió abrir lentamente, dejando ver a un Roi más pálido que antes, no quiso observar más y se lanzó a él en un fuerte abrazo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.—Joder, que susto...

Alfred se giró un poco a cerrar la puerta sin apartarse del abrazo el cual el castaño había correspondido con fuerza mientras yacía escondido en el pecho del moreno, sollozando. Alfred subió una de sus manos hasta la melena del contrario, acariciándola suavemente mientras susurraba pequeños "tranquilo" y "todo va a estar bien", ¿irónico?, ¿no?, hace tan sólo un par de horas era él quien estaba en la posición de Roi. 

Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que se separaron ligeramente, Alfred tomando la barbilla de Roi para alzar su vista hacia él, el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería que le viera. Tan sólo se acercó un poco más para dejar un suave y lento beso sobre su frente.—Ven aquí...—murmuró tomando sólo una mano del gallego para encaminarlo hacia el sofá, sentándose ambos, apoyándose Roi por inercia en el hombro del contrario sin decir algo más.

En cuanto estaba a punto de decir algo, fue Roi el que habló muy despacio y en tono bajo.

—Me... engañó

Alfred rápidamente captó de que se trataba, riéndose en su interior ligeramente. Ahora entendía todo, y vaya que le entendía. Rápidamente le enredó con uno de sus brazos, acariciando suavemente el brazo del castaño.—No tienes que contármelo ahora sí quieres...

Roi negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba un poco, girándose en el sofá para verle directamente.—Joder, es que... sé que acabo de conocerte pero, no sé, tío, no tengo a nadie más y... es que es un coraje, todo, no sé como, no...—Comenzó a alterarse cada vez más, haciendo ademanes cada vez más marcados con sus manos, cosa que Alfred se dio cuenta en cuanto estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas y mirándole de frente.

—Lo sé, te entiendo, estás hecho mierda, pero tú no tienes la culpa de na...

—Por supuesto que yo no tengo la culpa, yo no he hecho nada... yo le quería.—interrumpió mirándole con el ceño fruncido.—Le di todo.—murmuró antes de volver a echarse a llorar, y Alfred le atrajo hacia sí mismo rápidamente para hundirlo en otro abrazo.

—Es una mierda, lo sé...—murmuró sobre su frente, dejando repetidos besos sobre su melena para calmarle.

Una tranquilidad inmensa se formó en Roi al sentir el contacto del moreno, algo que no había tenido desde aquel día en que pasó todo. Se enredó como sí su vida dependiera de ello a Alfred hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron lentamente, para eso ya había pasado un rato. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar, tan sólo era lo que su contacto se decía mutuamente.

No saben el tiempo exacto que pasó sin decirse nada, habían cambiado de posición un par de veces pero nunca soltándose, era una sensación aliviadora para ambos que ambos necesitaban. Fue Alfred el que se alejó un poco al ver que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana hace rato ya no existía, con ambas de sus manos intentó secar las lágrimas que yacían en el rostro de su amigo, sacando una leve sonrisa por parte de Roi, lo cual le hizo sentirse alegre en el momento.

—Me estáis tratando como un niño pequeño.—murmuró intentando bromear aún con su voz gastada, lo que le sacó una ligera risa a Alfred. Se quedaron viendo por un momento sin decir nada, analizando ambos rasgos de cada quién.

—Alfred...—murmuró sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me regalas una sonrisa?—pidió mirándole rápidamente a los labios, devolviendo su vista a los ojos del moreno. Alfred rió para sus adentros y sin asentir o contestar, Roi pudo notar como los ojos del contrario se enchinaban ante él, encontrándose más abajo con su sonrisa, misma que le hizo sonreír a él también.—Gracias...—murmuró. 

Y ahí estaba de vuelta, su mundo desconocido en el que había entrado aquella noche a través de esa sonrisa. Alfred se sintió seguro otra vez, cuando sintió la mirada de Roi sobre él algo extraña volvió a la realidad, no era el lugar, ni el momento.—No quisiera irme pero... es ya tarde por lo visto.—habló Alfred algo nervioso.

La cara de Roi se transformó en una de sorpresa, la verdad no esperaba aquella frase, nunca pensó en que se tendría que ir, no quería que se fuera, en verdad que no. Agachó la cabeza levemente y murmuró.—Quédate...

Alfred estuvo a punto de negarse pero al ver aquella escena frente a él la palabra no se había borrado de su cerebro, tomó la barbilla del contrario nuevamente para alzarle, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez volvió a verle. Cosa que hizo sonreír levemente a Roi como respuesta. 

—Pero con una condición...—habló Alfred rápidamente haciendo que Roi ladeara la cabeza en espera de la condición.—Que te duches, joder, que apestas a muerto.—completó riendo entre palabras, haciendo que él también se echara a reír asintiendo un par de veces. 

Alfred se quedó esperando en el sofá mientras Roi iba a ducharse, pensando en donde dormiría, quizá en el mismo sofá donde estaba sentado en ese mismo instante, o en el suelo con una manta, la verdad es que no importaba donde dormiría, en ese momento le importaba Roi más que nadie, verle roto le había provocado una sensación horrible en el estómago que no quería repetir. 

En cuanto sintió la puerta del baño abrirse salió de sus pensamientos, viendo a un Roi envuelto en toalla acercándose a él, Dios, no era el momento ni el lugar pero Alfred no pudo evitar quedarse perplejo al verle, poniéndose nervioso, ¿sí era eso?, o quizá embobado, agradecía que Roi estuviese cubriendo su cara con una toalla más pequeña mientras Alfred le analizaba a cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sacudiendo su cabeza y desviando la vista rápidamente a otro lado.

—En verdad me has ayudado bastante, Alfred... no sé como agradecerte.—habló ahí parado a un lado de él en la misma escena mientras el moreno miraba hacia el lado contrario, captando la curiosidad de Roi.

—N-no, es problema, tío. Para eso están los... los amigos.—carraspeó un poco.

—¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó acercándose a él.

—No, no... todo bien, todo bien.

Roi no era tonto, sabía lo que pasaba. Tanto así que por un momento olvidó todo el problema de hace rato y decidió jugar un poco. Se sentó a un lado de él extendiendo sus piernas.—Buah, que calor hace aquí...—se quejó en voz alta sin apartar la vista de Alfred, el cual miró de reojo donde se había puesto el castaño.—¿A que sí, Alfred?—preguntó lanzandole la toalla pequeña que traía entre sus manos.

—S-sí, mucho...

A Roi le estaba gustando aquella escena, ver a Alfred nervioso era otra cosa que debía agregar a su lista de cosas que hacía que parecían tiernas.

—Que vas a resfriarte si no te pones ropa ya, Roi...—alcanzó a decir Alfred lo suficientemente rápido para no trabarse.

Roi sonrió de extremo a extremo y se quedó pensando un momento, se levantó asintiendo a lo que le había dicho Alfred y caminó lentamente, mirando como pudo de reojo hasta que notó nuevamente la vista de Alfred sobre él, dejando caer la toalla que enredaba su cintura al suelo mientras seguía caminando, escuchando un "Joder" de asombro por parte de su amigo moreno detrás de él, echándose a reír en cuanto entró a la habitación. Total, era sólo un juego de amigos, ¿no?, porque Roi era hetero, acababa de terminar una relación con su ex novia, ¿no?, ¿Por qué se cuestionaba estas cosas?, por supuesto que era heterosexual. 

Salió unos minutos después con su pijama puesta, caminando de vuelta a un Alfred más calmado que antes, notando un largo bostezo en él lo cual le hizo sonreír ladinamente, "Joder, que tierno" se paró en una esquina de la sala a verle, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y Roi no sabía porque estaba viéndole, vio como se recostaba en el sofá, como se levantaba a los tres segundos, como volvía a hacerlo, como repetía el levantarse, como un niño que no se puede estar quieto. 

—¿Alguien quiere ir a dormir ya?—preguntó el castaño desde la esquina como sí estuviese hablándole a un niño pequeño. Alfred se giró sorprendido al escuchar de pronto su voz, le había asustado.

—¿Me darás una manta o...

Roi le miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía su pregunta, a esperen, ya la entendió.—No, no, tú te duermes conmigo.—interrumpió antes de que Alfred terminara de hablar, algo que sorprendió mucho al sonrisa permanente.

—Pero... ¿No te molesta?—preguntó en forma de murmuro.

—¿De qué me sirve hacerte quedar y no tenerte a mi lado?—devolvió la pregunta. Y era un punto bueno. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más acerca del tema y minutos después ya estaban en la habitación del castaño, el cual llamó la atención de Alfred desde que pisó la pieza, era como una habitación de un chico adolescente de 17 años amante de la música, con varios instrumentos de un lado y todo desordenado por el otro lado. Perdido en su inspección, le exaltó en cuanto sintió un jalón a su brazo por parte del contrario, haciéndolo caer en la cama justamente a un lado de él. 

—¿Quieres que te preste una pijama o algo?—preguntó una vez le tuvo cerca. Asintiendo el moreno a la vez terminaba de hacer la pregunta. Roi se levantó rápidamente y sacó un par de ropa de su cajón entregándoselas al moreno.

—¿Dónde está... el baño?—preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Para cambiarte?, vamos, hazlo aquí, no hay problema.

Propuesta que Roi no le tomó importancia y Alfred le hizo tragar saliva. Terminando por acceder para no parecer tan raro frente a Roi. Se dio la espalda asegurándose de que el castaño no le estuviese viendo y comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas muy lentamente, sin darse cuenta que dicho chico de ojos verdes estaba mirando a detalle cada parte de él por detrás. pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué le llamaba la atención además de cada trazo en su espalda?, ¿en aquella línea que se formaba en medio hasta donde se perdía dentro de sus calzoncillos?, no supo en que momento volvió a girarse y ambos se quedaron viendo sin darse cuenta de que se estaban viendo. 

—Te... te queda bien, tío.—fue lo único que dijo Roi antes de desviar su mirada como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Cosa que Alfred también decidió hacer aunque sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado. 

Volvió a recostarse a su lado tomando distancia con el contrario, la cual Roi rompió pegándose a él y apoyándose sobre el pecho del contrario.—Gracias por venir, de verdad...—murmuró sobre su pecho levemente.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, Roi.—Una de sus manos pasó a la espalda del contrario y la comenzó a acariciar suavemente, cosa que a Roi le relajó bastante y le gustó, haciendo que en un par de minutos quedara dormido en esa posición.

Cosa que Alfred no siguió, toda la noche fijó su vista en el techo de la habitación pensando... en nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro solemnemente que hice el intento de que no se viera nada taaaan forzado o rápido, aunque no sé si lo logré. Gracias por leer, ciao.


	6. Que preguntas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tan feo estoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno tiene que seguir aún esté deprimido por el final de OT 2017, voy a intentar ser lo más feliz posible en mis palabras.

Pasadas las horas antes de que amaneciera, Alfred optó por dormir un poco, batallando en verdad en hacerlo pero lograndolo al final. 

Horas después cuando sentían la brisa de la mañana que entraba por un hueco de la cortina, Alfred fue el primero en despertar, topandose con el rostro pacíficamente dormido del castaño, en alguna parte de la noche se habían movido y ahora estaban abrazados cara a cara con sus piernas cruzadas, cosa que no le molestó a Alfred. Sin darse cuenta ni él mismo, ya estaba observando cada pequeña parte del rostro ajeno, sus lunares, cada pequeña marca de que hubo alguna imperfección tiempo atrás, las largas pestañas que colgaban de sus ojos cerrados con tanta tranquilidad. Su vista se fijó en los labios entre abiertos que inhalaban aire tan serenamente que le brindaba tranquilidad, tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no alzar una de sus manos y acariciar su rostro, no quería despertarle así que sólo siguió mirando cosa que no duró mucho, pues escuchó un suspiró por parte del contrario antes de que abriese los ojos lentamente, topandose con los suyos. 

Como si no fuese algo extraño, ninguno de los dos habló ni apartó la vista, seguía aquellos orbes verdes que al igual que él minutos antes, recorrían su rostro con atención. Desearía en verdad estar en los pensamientos de Roi que tanto le agobiaban últimamente. 

—Buenos días...—Murmuró con voz adormilada como sí no hubiese pasado nada. 

—Buenos días.—contestó el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonreír a la vez al contrario. 

—¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó el mayor de los dos al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Alfred para despejarlo de su frente.

—Sí...—fue lo único que contestó aún sonriendo y mirándole a los ojos. 

—Me alegro.

Volvió a formarse otro pequeño silencio que fue invadido al instante por el estómago de Roi rugiendo de hambre, cosa que hizo reír a ambos.

—¿Hace cuánto que no comes?—preguntó aún riendo el menor. 

El castaño se quedó pensando, en verdad el hambre se le había ido desde hace tiempo, sólo se la pasaba tirado en su habitación. 

—Unos... Cuantos días.—Murmuró en voz baja desviando un poco su vista de la de Alfred. 

—Dios, Roi, que castigo te has hecho.—Tomó la barbilla rápidamente del mayor para devolver su vista hacia él.—tienes suerte de que te has encontrado a un excelente cocinero.—Sonrió amplió para que ese no fuese motivo de incomodidad para Roi. Lo cual funcionó, pues le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a revolver su cabello. 

No dijeron más y se levantaron de la cama, cada quien yendo al baño para asearse un poco, Roi había mencionado tener un cepillo de dientes extra en el cajón de abajo. Fue el primero en salir hacia la cocina, pues él era el que se había ofrecido a cocinarle al castaño. 

Puso cualquier cosa en la grabadora que tenía en una esquina de la cocina y comenzó a rebuscar en todos los cajones disponibles del propietario, sabía que no había comido en mucho tiempo así que iba a consentirle. 

Estuvo tan metido en sus recetas y en su producción que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto ojos verdes se había sentado en la barra detrás de él, viéndole atento a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, no sólo de cocina, ya que pronto estaba bailando al ritmo de las canciones que sonaban en aquella estación de radio, era como una película que no quisiese perder ni un segundo. Pronto su vista se perdió y sus pensamientos se hicieron presentes, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, es que había algo en Alfred que le agradaba, no era algo de que alterarse, digo, todos sus amigos le agradaban, sí, claro. Con eso terminó su debate que ni él creía, claro, a todos tus amigos les lloras en el pecho y les coqueteas para ponerles nervioso. 

—¡Jo, Roi que susto!—Exclamó Alfred sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no recordaba que el contrario no sabía que estaba ahí mirándole, haciendole reír. 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, Roi había fingido checar sus mensajes del móvil mientras Alfred volvía a lo suyo, aunque la verdad la vista de Roi se desviaba nuevamente al moreno de vez en cuando, era tan... Instantáneo, volvió a su debate de heterosexualidad nuevamente, ahora excusándose de que era sólo admiración por como vivía. 

Una vez Alfred se sentó junto a él con todo lo que había preparado, pidió disculpas de antemano antes de comenzar a comer como bestia, era verdad que moría de hambre. Pero Alfred no sabía que era tanta... Su mirada fue de sorpresa los primeros dos minutos, viéndole comer, para después cambiarla a una de ternura. Vaya que eran muchas sorpresas las que el contrario le daba a cada momento. 

Se perdió él también en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un "¿Te vas a comer eso?" por parte de Roi, lo cual le hizo soltar una risilla y le estiró su plato. Vaya que tío se había encontrado. 

—¿Qué tal?—preguntó una vez ambos terminaron de comer, aún sentados en la barra sin haber hablado durante todo el desayuno.

—Jo, que sí me casaría contigo.—Bromeó Roi terminando su última patata antes de echarse a reír. Cosa que a Alfred en lugar de hacerle reír le hizo sonreír. 

—Me alegra, tío. 

Como si fuese instinto de protección, Alfred tomó una servilleta y la llevó a la cara del contrario, intentando limpiar los restos que habían quedado en las mejillas del mayor mientras este le miraba fijamente sin decir nada. 

Tuvieron una pequeña charla que terminó en Roi convenciendo a Alfred de volver a la cama un poco más, la verdad es que seguía sin querer que se fuera aún. Cosa que Alfred accedió sin rechistar, total hoy no tenía nada que hacer. 

Se recostaron y como si fuese algo normal, Roi se pegó al moreno, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y enredando poco a poco sus piernas. Roi le había pedido que le contará algo sobre él ya que no le conocía del todo. 

Aún sin mirarle a los ojos, estaba atento a todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del moreno, contándoselo como la vez pasada, como sí fuese un niño hablando de lo que más le gustaba mientras que Roi tomaba una de las manos ajenas, haciendo un juego con ellas de enredos y desenredos. Algo normal. 

Alfred miraba fijamente las acciones del contrario que le parecían tiernas y graciosas a la vez, al igual que la posición que había tomado sobre él. Siempre evadiendo las preguntas que tenía a veces el castaño sobre su vida amorosa. Excepto a una que casi le hace reír a carcajadas. 

—¿Qué se siente besar a un tío?—preguntó sin detener el juego con sus manos, como sí fuese una pregunta normal, al menos eso pensó al momento y no después de decirla, sintiendo un leve... ¿Sonrojo? En sus mejillas. 

Alfred mordió su labio inferior intentando no reír y se quedó pensando un momento en que contestarle. 

—Pues... Es lo mismo que besar a una chica, creo.—se encogió de hombros intentando sonar igual de normal que su compañero. 

—¿Cómo puede ser igual?, digo, ¿no es más brusco?, ¿no te pica la barba del otro?—Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su acompañante que intentaba evadir una risa. 

Negó con la cabeza sonriente.—No... Bueno, nunca he besado a un tío con barba.—se volvió a encoger de hombros. 

"Bueno, estoy yo." pensó Roi, mirándose confundido a sí mismo por dentro por lo que acababa de pensar, ¿por qué había hecho esa pregunta desde el principio? 

Mientras hacía esas preguntas a su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que su vista se había fijado en los labios del contrario que ya no sonreían, estaban en estado de reposo mientras le miraba fijamente también. Fue un silencio duradero antes de que Alfred lo rompiera, sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de aquellos pensamientos que también se formaban en él. 

—Bueno, ¿A qué tanta curiosidad?—preguntó riendo nuevamente. 

—¿Eh?, a nada, tío. A nada.—Rió junto a él acomodándose a su lado, soltando sus manos y desenredando sus piernas. 

—Vale, vale. Aunque esperaba que tú próxima pregunta fuera "¿Cómo te gustan?—bromeó el menor. 

Roi tuvo curiosidad ante esa pregunta y miró fijamente a Alfred, captando rápidamente que lo haría. 

—Dios, Roi. ¿En verdad me lo vas a preguntar?—lo miró con ironía. Sí, iba a hacerlo. 

—Es... Una pregunta de conocimiento, Tío.—se encogió de hombros intentando sonar lo más serio posible. 

Alfred se echó a reír nuevamente, pensando por un momento que contestar.—No sé, de verdad no tengo un tipo. Mi gusto va más allá de la apariencia. Me fijo en los sentimientos de esa persona. 

Y llegó la pregunta que puso a ambos incómodos pero ninguno de los dos quiso demostrarlo. 

—¿Te fijarías en mí?—preguntó el castaño con la cabeza ladeada en espera de su respuesta. 

"Joder, sí. En verdad ya lo he hecho." pensó Alfred rápidamente mientras que por fuera su expresión era de sorpresa con la boca medio abierta intentando formular alguna palabra. 

—Buah, ¿tan feo estoy?—preguntó Roi con una falsa indignación al ver que el contrario no contestaba a su pregunta, haciendo que Alfred frunciera el ceño, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué?, no, no, tío. Tú eres precioso no me malinterpretes...—"precioso, precioso, precioso", no era exageración al decir que un rubor intenso se formó en las mejillas de Alfred mientras que el descarado de Roi sonreía ampliamente. 

—¿Así que soy precioso?—podrían pensar que era una sonrisa egocéntrica pero en verdad, era de agrado, no pensaba que algo así le gustaría oír por parte de un chico en verdad. 

Alfred no contestó a su pregunta, estaba ahora sí hecho una bola de vergüenza. Tan sólo rió levemente para no hacer que se notara tanto. 

—Bueno, buen cocinero y alagador. Que lo de la propuesta de matrimonio sigue a pie, Eh.—Guiñó un riendo. 

Roi miró ahora sí captando la incomodidad de aquel chico, pero más que arrepentirse, agradecía ya que tenía otra cosa que agregar a la lista de ternuras de Alfred. Su sonrojo. 

Ambas vistas se fijaron, volviendo a formar ese silencio que se había hecho costumbre en ambos durante todo ese tiempo juntos. 

La vista del castaño bajó a los labios del menor mirándole a detalle, "no tiene barba", pensó. Seguro no le picaría. 

—Roi... 

—A la mierda, tío.—fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a los labios del contrario, haciendo que ambos labios chocarán con fuerza. 

Alfred no reaccionó al momento, tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de que le estaba besando, entre abriendo sus labios para profundizar aquel beso que había comenzando siendo tan sólo un roce de comisuras. Posando ambas de sus manos en la cintura del castaño para atraerle así mismo, colocándole sobre sus piernas. No sabía porque lo había hecho o cuales eran sus intenciones, pero no podía negarse a algo que había querido desde que le vio en aquella presentación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le pregunté a una amiga sí era muy pronto para dar algo de acción y me regañó diciendo que ya me había tardado, así que... Feliz lunes.


	7. No me volveré a ir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Sólo, no digas nada... Por favor.—Murmuró levemente sobre los labios del castaño, rogando. Cual fuera su pensamiento después no quería saberlo ahora mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está muy... Dulce, me va a dar diabetes. Espero les guste.

No iba a mentir que desde aquella noche que conoció a Alfred algo en él le había llamado la atención, desde aquellos abrazos y hasta la más incomoda mirada le habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza. Sabía que la incomodidad de esa noche no era porque le parecía extraño, o bueno, un poco sí. Pero era más el sentirse el centro de alguien, una sensación que no muchas veces tenía.

Admitiría que cuando le llevó a aquella terraza le había parecido lo más... Buah, vaya la redundancia, ni explicarlo podía. Pero, le gustó, en pocas palabras. Sentía la tranquilidad que el contrario le transmitía y le enrollaba en otro mundo, cosa que le asustó. Fue por ello que salió corriendo de ahí, además de que tenía novia, le asustaba la idea de sentir alguna emoción más allá de la amistad con un chico.

Aún así en todo su camino hacia su casa no pudo evitar pensar en su sonrisa permanente, catalogado así por él mismo.

En cuanto escuchó su teléfono vibrar, vio inmediatamente que era del moreno, preguntándole sí había llegado con bien, a lo que sólo respondió un sí, siguiendo agobiado por sus pensamientos repentinos. Sin siquiera haber llegado a su casa todavía, sólo no quería tener más confusión. 

Ni él sabía que sus pensamientos cambiarían a unos peores al cruzar la puerta de aquel departamento que compartía con su novia, encontrándose con una de las peores escenas de su vida. ¿En verdad lo merecía?, todo fue tan rápido, él siquiera pudo reaccionar del todo, solo titubeaba palabras hasta que su cerebro se desconectó y una ira inmensa se juntó en él. Golpes, no a la chica, al desconocido junto a ella, otros a la pared, gritos rasposos, nudos en la garganta hasta que se quedó solo en aquel lugar.

Fue un shock que duró días en Roi, su cama se había vuelto parte de él, al igual que los pañuelos que se acabaron poco a poco. Su móvil vibraba de vez en cuando y él le ignoraba por completo. Él no era de los que pasaban hundidos en su depresión por bastante tiempo, pero se sentía más vulnerable que cualquier otro momento sin saber porqué.

Hundido en sus pensamientos pudo pensar en algo, cada día, casi a la misma hora, su móvil vibraba una sola vez, quizá eran mensajes de noticias, o alguna promoción de restaurantes... Restaurantes, Terraza, Alfred. 

¿Pero que podría hacer un desconocido por él?, Negó con su cabeza un par de veces desanimado, dejando pasar otro día sin levantarse de aquella cama, fue entonces que aquel día su celular no vibró a la hora que debía, ¿por qué le agobiaba eso?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Tomó su móvil en un impulso de curiosidad, viendo que aquellos mensajes de diferentes días casi a la misma hora eran por parte del que gobernaba sus pensamientos minutos atrás. Dios, se sintió la peor persona al leer aquel último tan corto y rendido "No te molesto más, perdona.", pensó en contestarle o algo pero, en verdad no tenía fuerzas para entablar una conversación más.

Sin pensar en qué había dejado los mensajes leídos, lo lanzó nuevamente. 

Era un ciclo sin fin por parte de Roi, que después de tiempo ya era capaz de levantarse al baño de vez en cuando. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su móvil vibró, alumbrando toda la pantalla, era una llamada entrante de un número desconocido, no pensaba contestar, pero después de la cuarta llamada el sonido del vibrador le había colmado la paciencia. Respiró hondo intentando que un poco de su voz saliera sin cortarse. Pero sólo quedó en silencio. 

La voz de una chica retumbó en sus oídos repetidas veces con "¿Roi?", "¿Estás ahí?"

—A ver, pásalo que seguro lo asustas.—Escuchó una voz conocida después de esa, que una vez se pegó completamente a la bocina pudo saber quien era.—Roi, soy Amaia, ¿qué tal?

Pasaron unos segundos para que Roi tragara hondo y contestara con la voz calmada.—Amaia... Hey.

—Dios, éste niño se escucha igual que el otro.—Escuchó quejarse a la primera voz que desconocía.

Una pelea de palabras y de quien tomaba el móvil se escuchó en la bocina, acción que duró al rededor de un minuto. 

—Ya, suéltalo, niña. Ahora me toca a mí.—Escuchó finalmente una voz clara.—Roi, ¿qué tal?, Soy Miriam, no te conozco, ni tu a mí. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de nosotros, estamos aquí para hablar de Alfr...

—¿Alfred?, ¿qué ocurre con Alfred?—interrumpió rápidamente el castaño interrumpiendo a la chica mientras seguía hablando. ¿Le había pasado algo malo?, ¿estaba bien?—¿está bien?

—La verdad es que...

—Jo, Miriam deja el dramatismo.—Escuchó a Amaia y unos golpes al móvil después.—No le hagas caso, Alfred está bien... Físicamente, dios, es que, está destrozado, Roi.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—preguntó, desde que escuchó el nombre del contrario se había sentado en la cama y estaba más que atento en la llamada.

—Es que... La verdad prefiero que te lo cuente él. Roi, no sabemos si hacemos lo correcto pero creemos que quizá tú puedas ayudarle. Verás, cuando han venido aquí, sentí diferente a Alfred, él acababa de terminar una relación y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba roto. Pero ese día que llegaron juntos, era cómo sí nunca hubiese existido nada de aquello y...

—Jo, que romántico.—Escuchó la voz de miriam algo lejana a la de Amaia.

—¡Miriam, que me arruinas el momento!—reclamó Amaia.

Ignoró aquella nueva discusión entre las chicas, refundiendose en sus pensamientos de aquella noche, todo lo que pensó del chico con la sonrisa que no dejaba de mirarle. Escuchar a Amaia diciéndole por lo que estaba pasando Alfred en ese entonces, le hizo sentirse especial, ¿le había ayudado a despejarse?, Joder y lo había abandonado... Pero.

—Sólo... Háblale, ¿Quieres?, que estés bien Roi.—Escuchó antes de terminar la llamada. Quedándose varios minutos viendo la pantalla y aquellos mensajes por parte de Alfred.

Tecleando un par de veces al contacto del mismo y dudando en marcar el botón de llamar o no. Cosa que ya se sabe que ocurrió después. 

Dios, la sensación de tenerle junto a él era tan reconfortante, se sentía seguro después de mucho tiempo. Y sabía que era raro, pues sólo tenían pocos días de conocerse, tan sólo uno para ser sinceros. Pero con ese día le bastó para depositar toda su confianza en él. 

Pasaron las horas y todo se había calmado, pero en su mente no dejaba de pasar aquella llamada con las amigas de Alfred. ¿Debía preguntarle?, es que le veía tan tranquilo que temía arruinarle eso.

Le asustaba la manera en que pensaba al ver al moreno junto a él, pero si dejaba que el miedo le gobernaba, alteraría lo que habían tardado horas en formar, sólo quería estar junto a él. Y agradecía que se quedara toda la noche con él, abrazados. 

Aquella platica que le había parecido tan normal hasta que pasó lo que temía y a la vez quería que pasara. Sus ojos se fijaron en los labios del contrario, haciendose mil y un preguntas, regañandose a sí mismo en lo que estaba pensando hacer, y lo que hizo.

Alfred tenía razón, se sentía como cualquier otro beso, sólo que ese no era como cualquier otro beso. Sintió protección, dulzura, ternura... Seguridad en el. Su mente se aclaró dejándola libre de su decisión, pronto estaba sentado sobre el menor que sin mentir, creía que sentía lo mismo que él. 

Sus pensamientos volvieron uno a uno lentamente hasta que le hicieron retirarse lentamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos. 

—Perdón, yo...

Estuvo a punto de excusarse cuando fue callado por Alfred nuevamente, le había tomado de la nuca y vuelto a pegar a sus labios, dejándose llevar otra vez. A la mierda todo.

—Sólo, no digas nada... Por favor.—Murmuró levemente sobre los labios del castaño, rogando. Cual fuera su pensamiento después no quería saberlo ahora mismo.

Roi Asintió, le entendía. Recargó su frente por inercia en la del moreno, respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire que le había dejado aquel beso. Alfred tenía sus ojos cerrados y no decía nada. Su mano seguía sobre su nuca y le acariciaba lentamente aquella parte, relajandole.

Se quedaron así por un momento sin decirse nada, Roi tenía su mente totalmente en blancoz, no tenía ningún pensamiento en ese momento. 

—Mi nuevo mundo...—Escuchó murmurar a Alfred sintiendo más presión sobre su frente, no entendiendo en verdad a que se refería. Volvió a mirarle fijamente aquellos que se abrían lentamente, viendo como se cristalizaban poco a poco y lágrimas comenzaban a caer de ellos lentamente.

Roi le abrazó con fuerza haciendo que el menor se resguardara en su pecho, se acordó de la platica con Amaia por lo que le fue fácil reaccionar y sólo dejó que el contrario se desahogara, dejando repetidos besos sobre su melena. 

Los minutos pasaron de esa manera, Roi sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar... Pero no por él, sí no por aquel que yacía en su pecho aún llorando cada vez menos. Pero sabía que tenía que ser ahora el ancla y demostrarse fuerte para el otro. 

Cuando Alfred levantó su cabeza lentamente, el instinto de Roi fue intentar secar sus lágrimas por toda su cara con sus manos. 

El moreno intentó hablar pero tan sólo salían titubeos de su boca.

—No, tranquilo. Lo sé, no tienes que decirmelo aún.—interrumpió Roi sonriendole al menor dulcemente para calmarle un poco sí era posible. 

No tenía idea de que más decir para apoyarle, aunque ya sabía que las palabras no lo eran todo, sin embargo quería hacerlo y sin pensar siquiera en las palabras que salían de su boca, las dejó salir. 

—Estoy aquí para ti. No volveré a irme.—Murmuró acercandose a la mejilla del contrario lentamente para depositar un tierno beso sobre esta. 

No pensaron en el tiempo que pasó ni cuando habían cambiado de posición, ahora estaban acostados con Alfred recargado en el pecho del mayor mientras el silencio gobernaba, no uno incómodo, uno que no daba más que tranquilidad. Bueno, para Alfred. Roi tenía un nuevo debate que su heterosexualismo iba perdiendo. ¿Estaba bien lo qué acababa de hacer?, ¿y sí se arrepentía?, Dios, no podía pensar en ver a Alfred triste de nuevo. 

La verdad era que no le importaba ya. Una de sus manos fue directo a la barbilla del menor y la elevó hasta que su rostro quedara directo al suyo, agachandose para depositar un rápido pero suave beso que le ayudó a reacomodar sus pensamientos, no, no había hecho mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente prometo que intenté que no se viera rápido el avance, pero no sé si lo logré. Pero me gustó.


	8. Destrozando esa puerta para no volver a entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí no aaaaaaaarrrrdeeeee, aaaardeeee que arda bien. Perdón me emocioné.
> 
> ¿Cómo les va con su semana?, ánimo, que en dos días sale el single de Agoney.

El sueño había gobernado en ellos después de un rato sin decirse nada, fue que el castaño se despertó a mitad de la madrugada al escuchar su móvil levemente debajo de su almohada. Era una llamada de su ex pareja, se quedó mirando por un momento la pantalla sin saber si contestar o dejarlo pasar. Fueron unos segundos de dudar hasta que se levantó lentamente de la cama dejando al moreno sobre una almohada y fue hacia la sala de estar, deslizando su dedo índice por la pantalla para aceptar la llamada.

No habló nada, se quedó en silencio hasta que la chica empezó a hablar, conversación que Roi no estuvo al tanto, tan sólo escuchar su voz le devolvía la tristeza y el enojo de aquella noche. Mientras que un ya no tan dormido Alfred se había despertado confundido al no sentir el cuerpo contrario junto a él, levantándose lentamente sin hacer ruido. Caminó hasta donde se escuchaban murmuros tratando de no interrumpir, se recargó en la pared sintiéndose aliviado de que Roi seguía ahí, ¿hablando por teléfono?, bueno, no era de su incumbencia en verdad, pero algo le hizo no apartarse de ahí una vez se aseguró de que estaba en casa. Los sollozos por parte del chico sentado en el sofá seguido de varios "¿por qué?" con sonido lastimero le hicieron querer correr a abrazarlo y no soltarlo, pero sabía que la llamada era privada. 

Fueron pocos minutos los que estuvieron así, estaba a punto de irse hasta que una oración por parte del ojiverde le hizo ponerse alerta ya que prácticamente la había gritado, "Métete tus putos perdón por donde te la metió aquel gilipollas.", lanzando a su vez el móvil lejos de él, probablemente dañandose al caer al suelo. 

Lo siguiente que vio fue a un Roi echándose en el sofá a llorar, escena que no pudo soportar más y se acercó a él poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, acariciando su brazo suavemente. 

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con una voz que relajaría a cualquiera.

Roi rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y respiró hondo asintiendo a la pregunta del moreno, sentándose con una buena postura en el sofá. 

—Lamento haberte despertado.—Murmuró limpiándose la cara con el borde de su camisa.—

—No, tranquilo, no pasa nada.—Alfred seguía de cuclillas frente a él, sonriendole levemente para ver sí eso lograba calmarle. Lo cual funcionó, Roi devolviendo la sonrisa por inercia.

El mayor llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del moreno acariciandola suavemente.—Venga, vamos a la cama.—Propuso ahora tomando la mano del menor para levantarle al mismo tiempo que él y antes de dar un paso, Alfred le enredó entre sus brazos apretando fuerte. Abrazo que Roi respondió rápidamente. La calma volvía. 

Fue ahora el castaño que se hundió en el pecho de Alfred, enredando sus brazos en el mismo para volver a dormirse sin batallar. 

... 

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue casi igual a la anterior, Alfred se había despertado antes que Roi para prepararle el desayuno a ambos, sólo que ahora intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para dejar disfrutar de unos minutos más al sueño del castaño. 

Fue entonces que un cuarto de hora después, ya estaba todo puesto sobre la mesa, sólo le faltaba lo más importante en ella. Limpió sus manos y fue hasta la habitación donde yacía su compañero dormido, acercandose lentamente para no hacer ruido y agachandose en el borde de la cama donde se había posicionado el contrario. Dejando pequeños y suaves besos sobre sus mejillas, aguantando sus ganas de reír al escuchar los quejidos y ver el ceño fruncirse lentamente del mayor hasta que abrió los ojos pocos segundos después. 

—Buenos días...—Alfred le recibió con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Roi desfrunciera su ceño y sonriera levemente.

—Hueles a comida...—contestó Roi mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Es que te he hecho el desayuno.—Se encogió de hombros riendo suavemente.

Roi se levantó rápidamente al escuchar eso.—De haberlo dicho antes ya estuviéramos allá.—Lo decía tan en serio pero aún así Alfred se echó a reír viéndole caminar rápidamente fuera de la habitación, siguiéndole por detrás.

Durante la mitad del desayuno ninguno dijo nada, Alfred sólo admiraba la manera de comer de Roi mientras probaba bocados de vez en cuando, mientras que el otro hacía lo contrario, su vista, tacto y boca estaban en aquel plato, ya no le incomodaba la mirada del contrario... Bueno, sí le ponía un poco nervioso.

—Creo que... Tendré que irme.—Murmuró Alfred finalmente.

Roi dejó de comer de golpe, girandose a verle algo sorprendido, bueno, era verdad que ya llevaba un par de días junto a él pero...

—Eh...

—Bueno, igual, podría ir con Miriam a ayudarle y volver aquí, contigo...

—No, no. No quiero ser una carga para ti. De verdad.—interrumpió Roi rápidamente, no quería que se fuera pero, él tenía una vida y no podía quitársela por más tiempo.

—A menos que, ¿quieras acompañarme?—Arqueó una ceja mirándole fijamente. Había estado pensando en decirlo toda la mañana, no quería dejarle solo después de lo de anoche con la llamada.

Roi lo miró un poco sorprendido ante la propuesta, no sabía que contestar, no sabía si al decir que sí se vería urgido o si decía que no se vería antipático. 

—¿En verdad quieres llevarme?—devolvió la pregunta ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no querría llevarte?, Podrías conocer a Miriam también y podrías salir un poco de aquí después de... Todo.—se encogió de hombros sonriendo. 

Ninguno de los dos portaba un carro en el momento y el camino iba a ser de dos paradas, primero Alfred se sentó a esperar a que el contrario se duchara y cambiara antes de salir. Irían a casa de Alfred a que él hiciera lo mismo y recogiera unas cosas de ahí, la primer parada sería en taxi y la segunda sería caminando pues la casa de Alfred y el restaurante no eran lejanos de camino. 

La estancia en casa del moreno fue rápida, a Roi no le dio tiempo de inspeccionarla completamente pero a primera vista se veía como si no hubiese sido usada por bastante tiempo, recordando la llamada de Amaia, quizá el estuvo en la misma situación que él, encerrado en la habitación que confirmó al verla, estaba hecha un asco.

—Jo, que guapo. De haber sabido me traigo algo mejor.—Halagó al ver como Alfred salía listo de vuelta a la entrada, haciéndole reír suavemente.

—Pero sí tardé fue para ponerme a tú nivel, que dices.—bromeó y ambos salieron de aquel departamento, yendo directo al local de Amaia.

Era verdad lo que Alfred le había dicho hace rato, salir de aquel lugar le había ayudado a respirar mejor después de tanto tiempo, disfrutaba de cada pequeño lugar donde caía la luz del cielo despejado sobre ellos, esperaba nada arruinara su tranquilidad. 

Cinco minutos después ya estaban a la puerta del lugar, Alfred sacó un par de llaves para abrir la puerta.—Me han dicho que llegarían un poco tarde, entonces estamos solos por un rato.—contestó Alfred antes de que Roi pudiese preguntar.

El lugar vacío le recordaba a aquella noche en la que había conocido al pelinegro, mientras Alfred iba detrás de la barra a lo que parecía ser la cocina, él se dedicó a observar todo aquel lugar, dándose cuenta de que en el fondo de la estancia de mesas había un escenario con un piano sobre este. Acercandose lentamente a el, no sabía bien tocar el piano, pero le llamaba la atención ver cualquier instrumento cerca.

Se sentó en el banquillo doble y tan sólo se dedicó a rozar las teclas, tocando una por una levemente para no haber tanto ruido (imposible), sin darse cuenta un moreno se encontraba en una esquina mirándole sonriente.

Fue acercandose hasta donde estaba, sentándose a un lado de él sin decir nada. 

—¿Sabes tocarlo?—preguntó Roi viéndolo de reojo.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?—Asintió el moreno a la pregunta del mayor.

Roi Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y entonces Alfred posicionó sus manos sobre las teclas.—Coloca tus dedos sobre los míos y déjate llevar.—Murmuró suavemente, hizo caso a lo que le pidió y sin apartar la vista de sus manos, ninguno de los dos, Alfred comenzó a tocar, los dedos de Roi se dejaron llevar por los del menor, tocando lo que parecía ser algún clásico, que cambió rápidamente a una que él reconoció al instante.

—¿te la sabes?—preguntó Alfred mirando al contrario sin dejar de tocar. Roi asintió.—¿me la cantas?—después de unos segundos de pensarlo volvió a asentir.

Esperó a que Alfred repitiera el círculo para entrar.

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now" 

Vaya canción que era pésima para la situación por la que ambos acababan de pasar, resultaba algo irónico pero igual seguían cantándola. 

"'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your   
name. "

Para Alfred, volver a escuchar la voz de Alfred tan ronca en esa interpretación le erizaba levemente la piel. Fue entonces que decidió acompañarle justo en el "Ooh" de la canción, compartiendo la canción entera junto a él, tan coordinados.

Sus miradas se fijaron justo en la última nota de la canción, el que optó por acercarse y querer romper la distancia fue Alfred... Arruinado por un par de aplausos que asustaron a ambos a lo lejos.

—Joder que perfecto ha sido eso.—dijo Amaia que yacía junto a Miriam en una esquina del restaurante mientras seguía aplaudiendo. 

—¿Cuánto llevan ahí?—preguntó aún exaltado por la sorpresa de creer que estaban solos.

—Oh, no mucho... Unos... Toda la canción.—fue ahora Miriam la que habló encogiendose de hombros.—Pero no se preocupen, ustedes sigan a lo suyo que creo dejaron algo pendiente, imaginen que no estamos.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír, dos por vergüenza y las otras dos... Por diversión.

Pasaron del piano hasta ellas, la presentación de Roi y Miriam fue rápida pues esta le había llevado a Alfred de prisa detrás de la puerta, dejando a Amaia y Roi solos.

—Me... Gusta tú peinado.—Murmuró Roi intentando entablar una plática después de minutos en silencio.

—¿Tú crees?, Miriam me ha obligado a apurarme y no me ha dado tiempo de nada, he tenido que improvisar.

Pasó el tiempo entre ellos hasta que era hora de abrir el restaurante, perdiendo de vista a sus tres nuevos amigos, quedándose en la barra al ser rechazada su ayuda un par de veces. Tan sólo le habían dejado a él y unas cervezas abandonado en el taburete, Alfred pasaba a verle de vez en cuando pero sólo por unos minutos pues tenía que volver a sus deberes, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un cuerpo sentarse al lado de él. 

—Pareces buen chico, Roi.—dijo de golpe aquella voz que ya comenzaba a conocer desde aquella llamada, era Miriam.

Se giró rápidamente para tener contacto visual directo.—Gracias, tú... También.

Miriam sonrió levemente.—Mira, te voy a ser sincera. No sé qué intenciones tengas con Alfred, pero debo advertirte una cosa, él lo es todo para nosotras y lo conocemos de pies a cabeza, sí le haces algo malo... Te prometo que estas uñas se van a encajar donde no te da la luz.—su tono era amenazante, le había enseñado aquellas uñas largas haciendo el combo perfecto de amiga protectora.

Roi sólo le miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca pensando en que contestar, hasta que escuchó a la contraria reírse. 

—Vale que es broma, Roi.—dijo entre risas, riendo también él nervioso al no creerle del todo.—Mira, Alfred es un chico muy tierno, muy atento, es como... El mejor compañero que puedes tener. Ya tú decides de que manera quieres tenerlo.—le guiñó un ojo al terminar su oración y dio un par de golpes en el hombro del castaño, poniéndose de pie.—Un gusto conocerte, de verdad, Roi. Y gracias por hacer sonreír a Alfred.

Roi sonrió como respuesta, disimulando que su cabeza en ese momento estaba explotando de dudas y pensamiento sembrados por aquella chica, "tú decides de que manera quieres tenerlo."

—¿Quieres subir a la terraza?—Escuchó una voz murmurarle por detrás cerca de su oído, cosa que no le exaltó pues sabía de quien se trataba. Asintiendo sin mirarle con la cabeza.

—No me dijiste aquella vez que trabajabas aquí.—inició Roi una vez estuvieron solos arriba.

—Mi trabajo era más... De vez en cuando, vengo aquí a ayudar cuando Miriam me lo pide.—se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba al borde.

Aquella escena le recordó al primer día, ver al Moreno perderse en aquel panorama que comenzaba a oscurecerse completamente. 

—¿La terraza fue idea tuya, verdad?—preguntó acercandose poco a poco hacia él.

Tan sólo vio como la cabeza del contrario se movía de arriba hacia abajo asintiendo.—Todo esto lo he construido yo poco a poco...—Murmuró.

—¿Y por qué no la abres al público?—preguntó colocándose a su lado.

—Al principio iba a ser así, pero, le puse tanto empeño que le pedí a Miriam que fuera sólo para mí.

—¿Cómo fue que aceptó?

Ambos tenían la mirada fija al frente, viendo como el sol terminaba de ocultarse lentamente. 

—La soborné con Amaia.—se encogió de hombros nuevamente, contestación que hizo reír a ambos levemente sin arruinar la calma que se había formado.

—Sabes, he hablado con Miriam hace rato...

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—aquella confesión hizo que la cabeza de Alfred se girará completamente, fijando su atención ahora en los ojos del castaño.

—Me ha dicho que sí te lastimo me encajaría sus uñas en los cojones.—se encogió de hombros en un tono tranquilo que cambió a una carcajada por parte del mismo, siguiéndola el contrario.

—También me ha dicho que eras muy tierno...

Alfred se encogió de hombros.—Lo soy...—Roi rió levemente y se giró lentamente hacia el contrario.

—También dijo que eras muy atento.—Mencionó mientras tomaba al menor de la cintura por primera vez sin que su mente estuviese regañandole.

—Puede, sí... Un poco.—Murmuró sonriente dejándose atraer por el Mayor sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Cito y repito, “El mejor compañero que podrías tener."

—Bueno, ahí quizá no sea verda...

No pudo ni terminar de decir aquella mentira pues los labios de Roi habían sellado los suyos rápidamente, atrapandolos en un lento y suave beso que ambos disfrutaron a la luz de la luna. 

—¿y tú que opinas al respecto?—Murmuró Alfred sobre sus labios una vez se separaron poco después para tomar aire.

—Puede que esté en lo correcto, pero quiero descubrirlo por mí mismo.—contestó mientras su mano contraria a la de la cintura acariciaba la mejilla del moreno.

—Yo te dejo descubrirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levante la mano quien ha llorado con Roi, Amaia, Ana y Aitana entrando a la academia de vuelta. Dios. Me tiene tan frágil ese momento.
> 
> Espero no haberos aburrido tanto. Espero les haya gustado. Si ven algún error háganlo saber pues escribo sin detenerme y no me doy cuenta.


	9. Para bien o para mal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo me quedaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, que no se que hacéis tan tranquilos faltando menos de 24 horas para el single de Agoney.
> 
> Pero que bueno que se acercan a leer algo de lo mío.

—No quiero dejarte solo, Roi. Ya te lo he dicho.—repitió Alfred mientras salían ambos de aquel restaurante que ellos mismos habían cerrado.

—No es como sí quisiera ser una carga ahora para ti, Alfred. De verdad, estaré bien...

Esta discusión se había formado minutos antes que parecía nunca acabar, Alfred le había ofrecido a Roi quedarse ahora él en su casa, y Roi se había negado aquella vez, aún cuando la propuesta pasó de ser una petición a una orden. 

—Ya te he dicho que no eres una carga para mí, Roi. Lo hago con gusto, porque quiero... Cuidarte.—se acercó tomando una de las manos del castaño, envolviendola en ambas de las suyas mientras sus ojos le miraban fijamente a los ajenos.

Y es que de verdad lo que temía Roi era acostumbrarse al contrario, en su interior quiso decir "sí", desde la primera petición pero, es que entre más estuviesen juntos sin separarse, le sería más imposible alejarse de él hasta por un par de horas. La costumbre era poderosa.

La insistencia de Alfred finalmente le hizo acceder, además de que le había ofrecido preparar la cena y... Bueno, ¿quién se negaría a eso?, caminaron por aquella noche estrellada en la completa calma de la ciudad, pegado uno al otro, fue Alfred el que comenzó a rozar su mano con la contraria para pedirle permiso a tomarla, cosa que Roi accedió sin dudar en el momento. Haciendo su camino más tranquilo.

Sí de algo estamos seguros es de que el tiempo es distinto, las apariencias ya no son un problema que tratar, la igualdad, la libertad, probablemente sí Roi hubiese nacido un par de años antes, su mentalidad al tomar la mano de otro hombre sería un simple "asco", le asustaba más el hecho de encariñarse con una persona tan rápido, que ver que aquella persona era de su mismo sexo.

—¿Cómo iba aquella canción tuya que cantabas en cada lámpara?—se giró un poco la cabeza para ver al moreno.

—¿Lovely night?—respondió Alfred alzando una de sus cejas.

Roi miró una lámpara cerca de ellos y giró nuevamente su mirada al menor.—No me la dedicaste, ¿verdad?

Alfred no pudo evitar echarse a reír con aquella pregunta, negando un par de veces con la cabeza. 

—No, no. Esa noche no fue una pérdida de tiempo... Para nada.—dio un suave apretón a su mano mientras se acercaba velozmente a dejar un beso en la mejilla del castaño. Acción que puso un poco nervioso al receptor. 

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía el menor de los dos. Subiendo juntos las escaleras y entrando en aquella cálida morada.

La estancia estuvo tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo era el silencio quien gobernaba el lugar, pero como había sido los últimos días, no molestaba, era relajador. Durante la cena fueron tan sólo halagos por parte de Roi a la comida de Alfred y un par de risas por parte del moreno al ver que en realidad era la manera de comer de Roi y no era como pensaba antes de que quizá no había comido en días. 

Terminando de cenar, ambos discutieron por ver quien lavaba los trastes, discusión que ganó Roi al fingir indignación mientras Alfred iba a ordenar la habitación que seguía siendo un asco de hace días. 

En cuanto el ojiverde terminó de limpiar, caminó hacia la habitación, encontrándose con un Alfred en pijama que terminaba de tirar ropa al cesto de limpieza.—¿Tienes alguna pijama para mí?—preguntó recargandose en la esquina de la puerta.

Alfred se giró hacia él, asintiendo levemente se acercó a uno de los muebles, sacando un par de prendas de este y entregándole al mayor.—Igual sí no te quedan puedes dormir desnudo.—se encogió de hombros bromeando, no pudiendo evitar echarse a reír, risa que siguió por parte de Roi.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a quitarse su ropa para ponerse la pijama, cosa que sorprendió a Alfred pues esperaba se fuese al baño a hacerlo. Por alguna razón aún le ponía nervioso, sentía como si estuviese violando la privacidad de Roi así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al invitado. 

Roi se giró para ver de reojo al menor, aguantando sus ganas de reír al ver lo que estaba haciendo, apenas con el short puesto, se levantó y caminó sin hacer ruido alguno hacia el contrario, abrazándole por la cintura, pegándose a él. 

—Te noto nervioso...—Murmuró sobre su hombro levemente, haciendo con éxito lo que planeaba hacer, poner más nervioso a Alfred.

—Eh... Yo, no, no.—el tartamudeo de Alfred era otra de las cosas que debía agregar a su lista que poco a poco se expandía aún más.

—Entonces vamos a la cama...—Murmuró ahora imitando una voz ronca justo detrás de la oreja de Alfred, en ese momento podría echarse a reír al no aguantar más pero tomó su fuerza de voluntad y siguió el juego.

—V-vale...

Roi tomó una de las manos de Alfred, soltandole de la cintura para encaminarles a la extensa cama. El primero en echarse fue el castaño, haciendose a un lado para que el menor se metiera en el hueco que había hecho con su brazo. Los nervios de Alfred estaban a tope, esa era una de las cosas que más enfadaban a su ex pareja, pues decía que parecía un infantil haciendo ese tipo de acciones.

Sacudió su cabeza ignorando ese pensamiento y se echó a un lado de Roi, abrazándole de lado. Roi se acercó por inercia a dejar un suave beso sobre la frente del moreno sin decir palabra alguna, quedándose así por un par de minutos.

Tirado sobre el hombro del contrario, no pudo evitar pensar en aquello nuevamente, ¿será que tendría razón?, bueno, no era secreto que a veces le ponía nervioso el sentirse... Querido, por así decirlo. Pero, no, aquellas palabras aún le retumbaban en la cabeza. 

—Tú habitación es linda.—fue el castaño quien rompió el silencio, despejando a Alfred de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tú crees que soy inmaduro?—Preguntó de golpe alzando la vista un poco para ver al castaño que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que...

—No, Alfred. No lo eres, nunca pienses que lo eres.—se levantó rápidamente sentandose en la cama, llevándose al contrario consigo para estar cara a cara.—tú eres bueno, eres tierno, eres comprensible, paciente...

Alfred Sonrió levemente al escuchar todo eso, algo que por el momento le costaba creer, era algo que aquella persona le repetía mucho, y no de la mejor manera. 

—Es que, no... Joder, Tío que me cuesta a veces...

Los brazos de roi le atrajeron a él, sintiéndose enredado en sus brazos mientras los besos del castaño vagaban por toda su melena. 

—Eres especial, Alfred.—Ahora entendía que quizá aquel pensamiento había sido a causa del tío que le dejó, ¿Quién le haría tanto mal a una persona tan noble como Alfred?

—Tú... ¿Te vas a ir también?—preguntó aún hundido en el pecho de Roi.

—¿Es en serio qué me preguntas eso?, Joder, Alfred. Me has apoyado, me has confundido toda la orientación sexual, ¿y piensas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mí?

Aquello último hizo reír a Alfred otra vez.—Que no te rías que hablo en serio.

—Vale, vale, perdona... Es que yo que no conquisto ni a una mosca me cuesta creer que he confundido a un hetero.—Mencionó riendo, alejándose un poco para volver a quedar de frente.

—Pues lo has hecho, y a uno de los más guapos.—Roi guiñó un ojo bromeando.—Así que sí no vienes aquí mismo a besarme quizá me molen más las chicas otra vez.—Amenazó poniéndose en un tono serio.

Alfred rió negando un par de veces con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al mayor, sentándose sobre sus piernas para tener más comodidad y unir sus labios finalmente a los ajenos en un lento y suave beso que duró poco.

—Creo que ahora puedo contestar tú pregunta...—Murmuró el moreno sobre los labios contrarios.

—¿De cuál hablas?

—De que se sentía besar a un tío con barba...—Sonrió ampliamente haciéndole sonreir de igual manera al contrario.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué tal?

—Que sí que pica pero... No dejaría de hacerlo.—Ambos rieron suavemente antes de envolverse en otro de aquellos besos.

Sí de algo tendría que arrepentirse Roi, era de haber pensado en negarse a dormir en casa de Alfred. El cual se había quedado dormido poco tiempo después acurrucado en el pecho del castaño. 

Ambos creían que era muy pronto para pensar en la relación en la que se habían metido, sin embargo la sensación de la presencia del otro hacían que ese no fuese problema. Ya tendrían bastante tiempo para darse las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido muy corto pero no quiero perder el ritmo de actualizar diario porque sé que sí lo dejo por un día lo voy a abandonar completamente.
> 
> Espero les guste y haya aclarado un poco a como va la historia, siento que voy un poco rápido pero a la vez intento explicar los tiempos para que no se vea tanto. 
> 
> Espero les haya agradado, aún le queda mucho a este fic, no hay prisa para formalizar las cosas aún.


	10. Celos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por cierto, que te mirabas muy guapo hoy. Que descanses ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he desaparecido unos días por cansancio, una disculpa.
> 
> Creo que este capítulo será igual de corto, pero lo que sea para actualizar y no perder el hilo, ni vosotros ni yo.

El día siguiente fue igual que los anteriores, Alfred se había despertado antes que Roi pero ahora había cambiado un poco la rutina, sacó una mesa de cama que había comprado meses atrás que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarla con... Ese. La sacó del empaque y una vez todo acomodado caminó hasta la habitación. Dejó la comida en la mesa de noche para acercarse al mayor y agacharse frente él. 

—Comida...—Murmuró cerca de la oreja de Roi, lo que hizo que el castaño demasiado somnoliento abriera los ojos lentamente, dando un gran bostezo antes de una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Alfred.—Murmuró con su voz adormilada lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al moreno.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó la bandeja nuevamente, esperando a que Roi se acomodara y sentarse junto a él.—Te veías tan cómodo dormido que opté por traerte la comida hasta acá. 

—Dios, Alfred no debiste... Muchas gracias.—Nunca le habían hecho algo así y se sentía feliz por el gesto.

Alfred Sonrió y tan sólo se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla derecha del castaño, procediendo a comer ambos de sus platos. El desayuno ahora estuvo lleno de miradas por parte de ambos que al momento de que el otro se diera cuenta, desviaban sus miradas hacia otro lado, haciéndoles reír porque era más que obvio. 

—Me temo que es momento de separarnos, pequeño Alfred.—dijo el mayor imitando un tono de seriedad y resignación, que falló al ver la cara de Alfred de confusión al escucharle hablar de esa manera. 

—Igual... Puedes pasarte en la noche a donde Míriam, para... Cenar.—se encogió de hombros mirándole a los ojos. Roi tan sólo Asintió sonriente y llevó una de sus manos a la melena de Alfred para revolver su cabello. Cosa que hizo reír a ambos. 

Un cuarto de hora después ya estaban de pie, Roi se preparaba para irse mientras que Alfred le seguía con cara de perrito regañado en un intento de que no se fuera. Intento fallido. Se estaban despidiendo en la puerta sin saber como, hasta que Roi optó por darle un abrazo y salir corriendo antes de no querer irse. 

La verdad era que Roi no tenía nada que hacer ese día, ni ningún otro, su orquesta estaba en descanso por temporada y no tendría trabajo por un par de meses. Así que optó por ordenar su departamento y tirar las cosas de su ahora ex novia. Mientras que Alfred había tomado prestado el carro de Míriam horas después para recoger encargos para el Restaurante, de vez en cuando enviaba mensajes a Roi sin sentido alguno, sólo para hacer reír al contrario o saber como estaba. Cosa que Roi esperaba cada cinco minutos mientras se fundia de el desastre que había en su departamento. 

"Te extraño" fue el último mensaje que recibió de Alfred al momento. A lo cual tecleó "pero sólo han pasado dos horas desde que nos vimos."

La verdad era que se le hacía raro al igual, pues llevaban pocos días de conocerse mejor, pero eran esos días enteros sin separarse el uno del otro. 

"Las dos horas más largas de mi vida." Roi Sonrió al leer aquel mensaje. Seguido de otro "Y que te fuiste sin darme tan siquiera un beso." lo que le hizo reír a carcajadas. 

"Me lo hubieras dado tú." respondió Roi rápidamente. 

"En un rato me lo cobró" recibió adjunto a un emoji de guiño, era cierto que faltaba ya poco para que se vieran en el restaurante de Amaia, así que se apuró a terminar de recoger su departamento y darse una ducha. 

Un par de horas después ya el sol estaba guardandose nuevamente y el castaño tomaba un taxi hacia Alfred, el cual, al llegar al restaurante, no estaba presente. Amaia le había dicho que estaba entregando un pedido especial y que llegaba pronto. Eso se lo había dicho en un tono apurado pues ni siquiera le había saludado, estaba discutiendo con Míriam sobre algo acerca de la falta de empleados. Por lo cual Roi no se metió. 

—Joé, Amaia que no tenemos ni repartidor ahora, ¿Cómo coño quieres que abramos hasta más tarde?—Escuchó a lo lejos a Míriam que entraba y salía de la cocina rápidamente. 

Amaia estaba por contestar pero se giró a ver al gallego sentado sin saber qué hacer.—Igual podemos pedirle a Roi que nos ayude...—se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Miriam, la misma que vio directamente a Roi que no sabía ni que hacía ahí. 

—¿Qué yo qué? 

—Roi... Cariño, ¿qué tal?, ¿Cómo estás?—Míriam le hablaba en un tono dulce mientras se acercaba más y más a él.—Mira, es que... Que estamos teniendo falta de empleados últimamente y... Mira que guapo te verías con un mandil del restaurante, eh... 

—Jo, que no lo estás seduciendo, le estás ofreciendo empleo.—Escuchó a Amaia detrás de Míriam en un tono... ¿Celoso? 

—¿Es esa la propuesta?—preguntó Roi aguantandose las ganas de echarse a reír.—Bueno... Estoy libre un par de meses por lo de la orquesta y... 

—¡Excelente!, empiezas mañana, mira que Amaia te explique todo y ajá, voy a seguir trabajando.—Tomó ambas mejillas de Roi y las Apretó suavemente antes de irse nuevamente a la cocina. 

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Amaia trataba de explicarle a Roi que sería un multiusos en sí, hasta que sintió dos brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás, haciéndole pegar un brinco que hizo reír a la de Pamplona y al moreno.

—¿De qué habláis, chicos?—preguntó Alfred sonriente sin soltar el agarre a Roi. 

—Que Míriam ha seducido a Roi para que trabaje con nosotras.—contestó la chica encogiendose de hombros. 

—¿Seducido?—Volvió a preguntar Alfred con el ceño fruncido, mirando de Reojo a Roi el cual le estaba mirando de lado sin apartar su vista. 

—Sí, como que hay que ir pintando una línea gruesa entre tú hombre y mi mujer, no vaya a ser que pase algo aquí...

El tono que usó amaia junto a las palabras hicieron que ambos chicos se echaran a reír, Amaia defendiéndose diciendo que hablaba en serio. 

—Vale, vale. Yo pinto esa línea por ti. Ahora volvemos—Asintió Alfred antes de tomar a Roi del brazo y llevárselo a la cocina, donde Míriam no estaba, quizá había salido por la puerta trasera. 

—¿Qué haces?, ¿me vas a enseñar otro lugar secreto?—preguntó Roi mirándole con curiosidad, cara que cambió a una de dolor al ser bruscamente pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta.—Oye, más cuidado que soy frágil. 

—Me debe algo, caballero.—Dijo Alfred ignorando el quejido de Roi o su cara, mirando directamente a los labios entre abiertos del castaño. 

—¿Qué cosa?—A Roi le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que era de lo que Alfred hablaba, contestando nuevamente...—¿Se lo debo yo o me lo debe usted, señor?—siguiéndole el juego.

Alfred rió dulcemente antes de soltar la presión que tenía sobre el cuerpo del mayor contra la pared antes de acercarse totalmente a sus labios, iniciando un suave y lento beso que el contrario no tardó en corresponder de la misma manera, ahora él posando ambas de sus manos en la cintura del sonrisa permanente para atraerle completamente a sí mismo. 

De ese beso siguió otro, y un par más antes de ser interrumpidos por Amaia la que fingió apenas haber entrado y no haberles visto ya minutos atrás por la rendija de la puerta como toda una acosadora. Carraspeando un par de veces al estar frente a ellos para interrumpirles. 

—Son normas de trabajo que los empleados no pueden ejercer actos indebidos dentro del establecimiento en horas de trabajo.—dijo en tono serio cruzándose de brazos. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por unos segundos antes de echarse a Reír al mismo tiempo por el comentario de Amaia. La cual rodó los ojos al ver que su broma no había salido y se fue a buscar a Míriam para ayudarle. 

—Espero la deuda haya quedado saldada después de esto, señor.—Murmuró Roi una vez volvieron a su privacidad, lo que hizo reír levemente a Alfred nuevamente. 

—Quizá, sí... Un poco. 

—Igual puede cobrarme cuando quiera, inclusive hasta pedirme prestado.—El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, sonriendo después. 

A pesar de entrar mañana, Roi había intentado ayudar esa noche en el cierre para que acabarán más rápido y poder sentarse los cuatro a cenar. 

La cena pasó un tanto rápida, llena de Miriam y Amaia avergonzando a Alfred delante de Roi con anécdotas de su adolescencia, cosa que hacía reír a Roi a carcajadas. Se sentía bien dentro de ese nuevo círculo. 

—¿Roi, quieres un cigarrillo?—preguntó Míriam mientras los otros dos recogían y lavaban los platos que habían usado, el castaño Asintió y ambos salieron del establecimiento a la noche estrellada.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Alfred y sus... Problemas?—preguntó unos segundos después. 

Roi Negó.—No le ha salido a él por decírmelo y no quiero presionarle a sentirse mal...

—Tienes razón, es lo que menos queremos ahora.—la chica tomó de su cigarrillo.—Sabes, me gusta verle feliz... Creía verle feliz los últimos meses pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que estuvo fingiendo por mucho tiempo. 

Roi fijó su mirada en la chica intentando seguirle la plática. 

—Gracias, de verdad por todo lo poco que has hecho por él.—Miriam Sonrió hacia Roi el cual le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Yo debería de agradecerle a él.—confesó. 

Ambos volvieron a entrar después de unos minutos, encontrándose con una Amaia y un Alfred que fulminaban a ambos con la mirada.

—¿Tenemos algo en la cara?—preguntó Roi intentando no ponerse nervioso.

—¿Os habéis liado?—preguntó Amaia en un tono de detective, lo que causó que Míriam y Roi se echaran a reír por la acusación. 

—Vale que nos hemos ido al auto a follar.—bromeó Míriam entre risas, lo cual no entendieron los que en el momento se encontraban celosos.

—Que es broma, joder... No sean celosos.—Volvió a hablar Míriam revolviendo el cabello de ambos mientras que Roi no podía dejar de reír.

Míriam y Amaia vivían cerca del lugar, por lo que habían prestado el carro a Alfred para que llevase a Roi a su casa y se fuese el a la suya. 

—¿Y sí te quedas conmigo de nuevo?—preguntó Alfred mientras seguía conduciendo a casa del castaño.

—Alfred tienes que dejarme ir, sí no, te vas a hartar de mí y me vas a dejar rápido.—bromeó Roi negándose una vez más a la invitación del menor.

—Nunca me aburriría de ti.

—Ni yo de ti.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en medio de los asientos, Alfred se dificultaba un poco manejar el volante con una mano, pero no quería soltarle la mano al contrario por nada del mundo. Fue que se Soltó el agarre en cuanto llegaron al edificio del ojiverde, quedándose con el auto en descanso sin decir nada por un momento. 

—¿Me vas a mandar mensajes?—Murmuró Alfred girandose a verle.

—Jo, Tío que te voy a ver mañana en el restaurante.—Sonrió.

—Pero aún así...

—Vale, te voy a estar hostigando cada cinco minutos por mensajes para que no me extrañes.—Asintió Roi mirándole fijamente, acercandose por fin al contrario para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios antes de bajarse del auto.

—Te veo mañana.

—Te veo mañana.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su departamento cuando su móvil vibró, era un mensaje de Alfred. 

“Por cierto que te mirabas muy guapo hoy. Que descanses."

Ese día Roi pudo dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás, quizás. Wuuu huu.


	11. Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, que tengo una razón para estar actualizando cada dos días. Además de que estaba trabajando en una ilustración de Agoney y su single que pueden ver sin miedo en @bryanrdbks (instagram), ella que se promociona. Jajajaja, en fin, también porque decidí que no quiero acabarla pronto o ir muy rápido así que me pauso un par de días y después sigo.

Desde el día continuo a aquella noche, ambos se veían a diario en el trabajo sintiéndose un poco distantes al ser Alfred el encargado de repartir fuera mientras Roi se quedaba en el papel de mesero, nunca había creído que tanta gente asistía a un restaurante a comer entre semana. Era en el momento que entraba a cocina y Míriam le faltaban unos minutos para tener los platos listos que aprovechaba a ver a Alfred y besarle de vez en cuando sin que la leona les viese. Ya tendrían ellos tiempo más tarde, pues desde esos días su costumbre se había vuelto subir a la terraza al cerrar unos minutos, contar como estuvo su día mientras se echaban en un sillón que recién habían colocado ahí frente a la vista. Alfred siempre recargado en el pecho del castaño. Sus manos se entrelazaban y comenzaban un juego sin fin, bueno, al menos hasta que Amaia subía a decirles que estaban por irse. Era ahí cuando tenían que separarse otro día más, de pronto fueron más los mensajes que las palabras en directo y eso les disgustaba. 

El viernes faltando un par de horas para el cierre, el ojiverde se encontraba en el baño del restaurante, tomándose un pequeño descanso mirándose fijamente al espejo y echando un poco de agua en su cara. Estuvo callado por unos minutos hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, volviendo a lavar sus manos sin mirar otra vez al espejo para que pensasen que recién había entrado ahí, sólo hasta que sintió unas manos rodearle por detrás en la cintura, alzando la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con aquellos ojos café que tanto anhelaba ver desde hace horas cuando Míriam le había dicho que había ido a hacer un encargo al borde de la ciudad y que tardaría.

—¿Esto no cuenta como acoso en el trabajo?—preguntó Roi sonriendole por el espejo, algo que hizo reír a Alfred sobre su hombro, admirando aquellos ojos que se desvanecian cuando su sonrisa aparecía.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Murmuró sobre su nuca, dejando un pequeño beso en ella.

—Mucho...—contestó rápidamente antes de girarse hacia el moreno, atrayendole hacia él completamente para unir sus labios a los contrarios. El cual el moreno no dudó en corresponder al instante, ignorando que cualquier persona podría entrar en ese mismo instante. 

—¿Tienes planes para más tarde?—preguntó el menor sobre sus labios en cuanto tomaron un descanso para tomar aire.

Roi asintió levemente mirándole fijamente a los ojos.—Un tío con una sonrisa enorme me invitó a cenar a su departamento hoy...

—¿Ah sí?—el moreno Sonrió suavemente por el apodo que le había puesto.

—Sí, aunque creo él quiere algo pero yo soy heterosexual.—se encogió de hombros bromeando.

—Pobre tío...—le siguió el juego. 

—Aunque, bueno, tiene lo suyo...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, tiene unas piernas que, uff... Te mueres.—el castaño mordió su labio.—pero también tiene una sonrisa que te da calma... Sus brazos...—acarició ambos brazos lentamente.—que cuando te abrazan sientes una seguridad inmensa.

Con cada palabra que en ese momento salía del Mayor, Alfred sonreía más y más, no pudiendo evitar acercarse nuevamente a él y plantarle un intenso beso, lleno de cariño.

Fue que se separaron cuando escucharon a Amaia gritar por fuera, llamando al castaño. 

—¿Te veo saliendo?

—Por supuesto.—contestó antes de salir corriendo hacia donde le llamaban.

El tiempo desde ahí parecía ser eterno, la gente comenzó a irse hasta quedar sólo el lugar y fue ahí cuando empezaron a limpiar, Míriam y Amaia extrañadas por ver que los más apurados en terminar de hacer el aseo eran ambos chicos. Tan sólo se despidieron ignorando la incitación a cenar de las chicas, que esperaban no se lo tomarán a mal, lo cual no pasó pues Alfred les guiñó un ojo a ambas antes de salir, haciéndoles entender que tenían una... Cita.

Recuerda hace un par de días cuando Alfred se puso nervioso frente a él, prácticamente murmurando las palabras, cosa que no veía muy común en él. Balbuceando hasta que Roi fue su traductor, aceptando al instante por la ternura que le había dado en ese momento.

Ahora estaban caminando hacia el edificio del moreno, con sus manos entrelazadas como habían ido acostumbrado los pasados días, para Roi era cada vez más fácil dejar de dudar por las pequeñas preocupaciones que se le presentaban. Aunque ambos sabían que era aún muy pronto para entablar una relación, tenían muy poco de haber salido de una, pero eso no les quitaba lo bien que se sentían estando el uno con el otro.

Se habían acostumbrado a no forzar una plática sí no la había, tan sólo estar el uno cerca bastaba aunque fuese en silencio, como lo había sido todo el camino. 

Llegaron unos minutos después, casi todo estaba a oscuras, excepto el área de la cocina.—He venido entre entregas para que todo estuviese casi recién hecho y no comida recalentada.—Mencionó Alfred mientras cerraba la puerta, caminando hacia la cocina.—Toma asiento.

—Alfred, de verdad que sólo con pizza me harías feliz, no tienes que esforzarte tanto...

—Vale la pena esforzarse por ti.—contestó volviendo a la mesa con un par de charolas, mirándole sonriente.

Aquella frase le llegó justo al corazón, haciéndole completamente feliz la velada con tan sólo sus palabras. 

—Que romántico que eres, ¿Cómo es que no tienes pareja?—bromeó el castaño ayudándole un poco a acomodar todo sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, es que el chico que me gusta se está tomando un tiempo y yo lo estoy esperando...—se encogió de hombros finalmente sentándose frente al contrario.

Roi sólo se limitó a sonreír.

La comida como de costumbre estaba deliciosa, Alfred lo pudo comprobar al ver las expresiones de su compañero al comer, haciéndole sonreír cada vez que fijaba su vista en él. 

—¿Qué planes tiene para hoy, señor?—preguntó entre cucharadas el castaño.

—Bueno, la cena, quizá... Películas, dormir.—se encogió de hombros.

—Dormir suena muy bueno, ¿puede ser a tú lado?—el gallego ladeó levemente su cabeza.

—Eso me encantaría.

Desde que habían acostumbrado a ser cariñosos por mensajes, se había pasado lentamente a hacerlo en persona, a ambos les gustaba y aprendieron a no ponerse nerviosos o incómodos al hacerlo, al contrario, aprovechaban cada momento que fuese posible para hacerlo.

La cena terminó y mientras Roi había optado por lavar los trastos a pesar de las quejas de Alfred, el contrario se encontraba en la sala, preparando todo en el sofá para ver alguna película que les llamase la atención a ambos. Agradecía haber comprado un sofá que se convirtiese en cama, pues les permitía estar más cómodos y cerca, Roi apoyado en el pecho del menor atento a la película mientras sus manos jugaban entre ellas. No decían nada. 

El primero en quedarse dormido fue Alfred, el cual se ganó la completa atención de Roi, mirándole en aquella posición con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, pasó una de sus manos a las mejillas del moreno para acariciarlas suavemente, esperando despertarle y en cuanto lo hizo le Sonrió suavemente. 

—Vamos a la cama...—Murmuró a lo que él menor Asintió suavemente, poniéndose de pie junto al castaño.

Ambos por diferentes partes, se desvistieron poniéndose un par de shorts, optando por no usar camisa pues era una noche un tanto calurosa, acomodados en la cama

Al llegar a la habitación, Alfred fue el primero en echarse quitándose la ropa en la misma cama hasta quedar en bóxers, a Roi le daba ternura ver lo cansado que el chico estaba. Una vez estuvo en la misma situación que él, se acostó a su lado, enredando su abdomen con uno de sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido algo corto, pero para no perder el hilo (; ¡Qué tengáis un excelente día!


	12. Miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento mal por haber dejado esto tan pausadooo, en mi defensa ya tenía algo escrito pero no había tenido tanto tiempo para modificarlo y terminarlo. Espero que aún allá gente leyendo esto.

Habían pasado días desde aquel entonces, todo parecía ir hacia arriba, lo único que les molestaba era el no poder estar juntos todo el tiempo. Era imposible no decir que ambos se estaban haciendo esencial el uno para el otro, podría decirse que estaban encontrando la manera correcta de complementarse completamente. Otra acción que se había hecho costumbre, era que Miriam tomaba a Roi a escondidas para que le contase como iban las cosas con Alfred, ella sólo buscaba cuidarle, pero con el pasar de los días también le había empezado a cuidar a él. Sabía sus problemas, ellos se habían abierto a la leona y ella no hacía nada más que inspirarles a ser felices, y eso les alegraba. 

—Me ha dicho un amigo mío desde la niñez que va a pasar por aquí un par de días, quiero que lo conozcáis.—habló Roi mientras terminaban de recoger aquella noche en el restaurante.

—¿Tienes amigos?—preguntó Amaia sorprendida haciendo reír a los demás por su falta de filtro. 

—Sí, Amaia, se que suena imposible, pero tengo amigos...—contestó el castaño indignado, no tanto. 

—¿Bueno, cuál es el nombre de éste amiguito tuyo?—entró Miriam a la plática mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

—Cep... bueno, Luis, pero todos le llamábamos Cepeda en ese entonces.

—Cepeda, ¿Debería estar celoso?—el moreno se acercó a ellos una vez terminó de subir todas las sillas sobre la mesa.

—Claro que no.—Contestó Roi rápidamente, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de Alfred, acción que le hizo sonreír como de costumbre.

—Yo que tú no me confío, conocí un Luis que estaba que se derretía...—Miriam se encogió de hombros mientras recibía una mirada fulminante por parte de su pareja. 

—Tú que dices sí te gusta la tortilla.—interrumpió la de Pamplona en un tono celoso, cosa que hizo reír a la rizada, acercándose a ella para hacer la misma acción que Roi hace unos momentos. 

—Igual, es un buen tipo, quizá podamos salir los cinco el fin de semana.

—Pues, Amaia y yo hemos pensado en cerrar más temprano el sábado, podríamos salir ese día.—habló la mayor de las chicas.

En fin, a pesar de ser miércoles, el trabajo era tan pesado como sí de fin de semana se tratase, la semana corrió igual hasta el fin de semana, Roi había mencionado poco después que su amigo llegaría el viernes por la tarde, así que se podría hacer la invitación del sábado. Para Alfred escuchar tanto el nombre de Luis de la boca de su compañero le parecía cada vez más desesperante, no admitiría que estaba celoso pero lo estaba, y lo estuvo más aquel día en que le conoció. Había acompañado a Roi al aeropuerto para recogerle, y al ver como aquel desconocido se enrollaba en su... en el castaño y le daba uno que otro beso en las mejillas le hacía desconfiar y sentirse amenazado. Cosa que Roi notó y en el instante se giró a tomar su mano, diciéndole en un murmuro que todo estaba bien, cosa que no logró disminuir ni un poco la desconfianza que emanaba Alfred. 

Inclusive sí el chico se había portado muy respetuoso ante él y le hubiese saludado como sí se conociesen de años igual seguía dudando. Sólo escuchaba las pláticas entre ellos mientras Roi les había propuesto ir a desayunar a algún lugar, fue cuando el nuevo se fue hacia el baño que Alfred decidió hablar.

—No... no me gusta como te toca.—tenía su cara de niño enojado que algunas veces le daba ternura al castaño.

—Vamos, Alfred, es mi amigo...

—Pero, mira como te toma la mano, sólo yo te tomo la mano y quizá tú mamá pero yo más.

—Alfred, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti.—el castaño aprovechó que estaban uno al lado del otro y le tomó de la barbilla para girarlo bien hacia él, plantando un suave beso sobre los labios del menor por un instante, calmándole finalmente un poco.—Sólo quiero besarte a ti. ¿Bien? 

Alfred asintió después de aquello, tratando de relajarse y calmar sus pensamientos. 

—Bueno, bueno, no comáis frente a los pobres.—Escucharon aquella voz que Roi fácilmente reconoció echándose a reír mientras Cepeda volvía a sentarse frente a ellos, haciendo sonrojar levemente al moreno. 

—Cambiando de tema, la verdad es que nunca me esperé que te gustasen los tíos, Méndez.—se encogió de hombros mirándole sonriente.

—La verdad es que ni yo, pero de pronto llegó este en especial...—tomó la mano de Alfred sobre la mesa.—y me cambió todo en un par de días.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevan siendo pareja?

—Eh...

—Bueno, aún no formalizamos estamos... esperando un poco más.—interrumpió Alfred en un intento de unirse a la conversación.

La mirada que el moreno pudo notar en el nuevo le hizo sentirse un tanto inseguro, mirada que al parecer sólo el notó pues Roi se había entretenido en otra cosa, Cepeda sin dejar de mirarle. 

—Vale, vale... Entiendo.—Terminó de decir Luís.

Tuvieron que irse un rato después ya que dos del tercio tenían que irse a trabajar, ya habían confirmado la salida de los cinco al cierre del restaurante. Que Roi esperaba con ansias llegara y pasar el tiempo con sus nuevos amigos y su amigo de años. 

En aquel transcurso de lo que restaba del día, Míriam le había pedido a Alfred que fuese a surtir para la semana que venía, fue así que no dio luz de vida por el restaurante hasta unos minutos antes del cierre, lo que hizo a Roi inquietarse un poco sin tener a su sonrisa reluciente mirándole de vez en cuando mientras llevaba y traía platos con comida.

—Míriam ha dicho que se iría a cambiar y bajaba en un momento.—dijo Amaia entrando por la puerta del restaurante ya lista para lo que se venía.

—¿Y alfred?—preguntó Roi terminando de subir la última silla.

—Seguramente debe de estar...

—¿Ya estáis listos?—entró el menor interrumpiendo la oración de Amaia.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—preguntó la de Pamplona girandose hacia el.

—Me he ido a cambiar para la noche...

—Jo, que guapo te ves.—Mencionó Roi acercándose al contrario lentamente, Alfred accionando rápido y tomándolo de la barbilla para acercarle a él y besarle, compensando lo que no había hecho en todo el día.

—Que ya dije que las relaciones en el trabajo no están permitidas, dios.—Interrumpió Amaia cruzada de brazos, cosa que ambos ignoraron.—Bueno, a todo eso, ¿ya se han formalizado?

Esa última pregunta hizo que se quedarán callados y se separaran lentamente.

—Vamos, Amaia. No me los presiones, dales su tiempo.—Dijo Míriam al momento de entrar nuevamente arreglada. 

—Por cierto, te he traído tú ropa.—Mencionó Alfred levantando la bolsa que tenía junto a él, bolsa que Roi rápidamente tomó agradeciéndole con un corto beso.

—Jo, si quieres ve a vestirlo también Alfred...—fue ahora la leona que hizo la broma, haciendo reír a ambos chicos. Cosa que Roi respondió guiñando un ojo a Alfred antes de irse al baño.

El moreno se quedó ahí parado con las chicas sin saber si seguirle o quedarse ahí, dando un rápido vistazo a Amaia para saber que hacer. 

—Eh...

—Ve, niñato, os esperamos afuera.—Rió Míriam dándole un golpe en el hombro y mientras ambas salían el caminaba a con Roi.

Cuando entró pudo ver rápidamente a Roi parado frente al espejo recién abotonando la camisa que Alfred le había traído. 

—Jo, creo que hubiera escogido algo más... Cerrado, quizá un suéter de lana con cuello de tortuga.—bromeó Alfred intentando ocultar que lo decía de verdad.

—¿por qué?, ¿se me ve mal?

—No, no... Todo lo contrario.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que todos se te van a quedar viendo con lo apretada que está, además de ese... Luis.

Roi le dio una sonrisa por el espejo mientras veía como el moreno se acercaba y se colocaba detrás de él, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. 

—Ya veo, sigues celoso...

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo estaría?—Preguntó el menor frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Alfred...—el castaño se giró hacia él tomándolo igual por la cintura.—no debes de estarlo, sólo te quiero a ti.—Terminó sonriente.

Alfred sólo sonrió y se acercó completamente para besarle, eso le calmaba un poco, sus celos eran por parte broma, pero había momentos que se quedaba pensando en cada mirada que Cepeda le daba a Roi, quería creerse que era por no haberlo visto por bastante tiempo pero... No sabía.

—Hay que salir ahora, sí no Amaia va a empezar a sonar el claxon como loca desquiciada.—ambos se echaron a reír y salieron rápidamente del baño y del establecimiento agarrados de la mano. Subiéndose en la parte trasera del auto pues Amaia había optado por manejar y su pareja tenía que ir a su lado, o sea Miriam.

—Chicos, intenten besarse más en silencio que podemos oír como os coméis la boca desde acá.—En cuanto se dieron cuenta, Amaia les veía por el retrovisor con una sonrisa pícara. Poniendo nerviosos a los dos chicos. 

—¿Tú amigo va a estar ya abajo?—preguntó Míriam mirando de reojo a Roi.

—Eh, sí, me ha dicho que ya estaba en la parada...

Un par de cuadras después llegaron a donde Roi había dicho que estaría Cepeda, y en efecto, estaba ahí parado junto a un poste distraído con su móvil en espera de los chicos. 

Los minutos después fueron de presentaciones al subir al coche y un Alfred incómodo al ver como Cepeda había colocado una mano en la pierna derecha de su... Compañero. Intentando distraerse al tomar la mano del castaño, apretandola más de lo normal, cosa que Roi notó pero decidió no darle importancia, ya sabía que su chico era algo hiperactivo.

Al llegar a aquel bar que parecía estar muy lleno, estacionaron a un par de cuadras de ahí. No durando nada de tiempo en la fila pues Míriam conocía a la mayor parte de los trabajadores. 

—Bueno, sí os disculpais, me llevaré a mi novia a bailar un momento que a eso hemos venido.—habló Amaia en voz alta para que todos le escuchase a pesar del ruido del lugar, jalando la mano de su chica para llevarla a la pista donde les perdieron de visita entre toda la multitud.

Alfred se había sentado junto a Roi, aceptando que iba a ser ignorado quizá parte de la noche al ponerse en corriente como su amigo, así que agradecía las cortesías que llegaban a la mesa sin tener que levantarse y dejar a ambos chicos solos, no lo malentiendan, aunque sí era verdad que se había vuelto un tanto inseguro después de todo lo que había pasado, y no era de culpable. 

Varios minutos después, las chicas volvieron con una gran botella de tequila, casi empapadas de sudor por bailar tanto. 

A su lado escuchó que la conversación paró y se giró a ver a los chicos que se quedaron viendo entre ellos sonrientes.

—¿Recuerdas esa canción?—preguntó el ya no tan desconocido de ambos.

—Como no recordarla, tío...

Cepeda estiró su mano para que Roi la tomase y en cuestión de segundos se habían perdido entre la multitud, dejando a un Alfred sorprendido, situación que fue interrumpida por Amaia y Míriam que decidieron entretenerlo al ver la situación.

—Sólo son amigos, Alfred, cálmate.—Murmuró Amaia sobre su hombro mientras le entregaba un shot de tequila, que se convirtió en dos, tres, cuatro... Bastantes. 

Volvió un Roi apurado a la mesa rebuscando entre las cosas que traían, tomando la chaqueta de Cepeda.

—¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?

—Luís se ha tomado algo que le han dado unos chicos y se sintió mareado, está vomitando en el baño pero no es grave, ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?—de todo lo que había dicho el gallego, los chicos solo habían entendido el vomitando y no es nada grave.

Se quedaron un par de minutos viéndose mutuamente entre los que quedaban en la mesa hasta que Míriam optó por que Alfred fuera a ver sí necesitaban ayuda y verificar que estuviesen bien.

Caminó rápido entre la multitud quedándose parado frente a la puerta abierta en cuanto lo primero que vio le formó un estado de shock que duró un par de segundos antes de reaccionar rápido e irse del sanitario, caminando en dirección a la puerta del bar, cosa que Míriam notó a lo lejos y le siguió pidiendo a Amaia que se quedara a esperar a los chicos. 

—¡Hey, Alfred!—Gritó la chica de los rulos caminando a paso rápido detrás de él sin ver intenciones de que se detuviera.—¡Alfred para!

Se detuvo sin mirar atrás con la cabeza agachada, Míriam caminó hasta estar frente a él y al tomar su barbilla y ver un par de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, hizo que por inercia enredara sus brazos en el chico, apegandole a ella completamente. 

—¿Por qué lloras?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿es Roi?, ¿le pasó algo?, Joder, Alfred, contestame.—La chica preguntaba las cosas demasiado rápido al ver que Alfred no parecía ni querer contestar alguna.

Miriam se alejó un poco para tomar la barbilla de Alfred y levantar su mirada, mientras que con su otra mano trataba de cecar las mejillas del contrario.

—Los he visto...—Murmuró apenas audible para la leona. 

—¿Visto?, ¿a quienes?—preguntó confunfida. 

Alfred lentamente centró su mirada en los ojos de la contraria, y el tono de Voz que uso para la siguiente pregunta casi hizo romperse frente a él.—¿Tú crees no valgo para nadie?

—Dios, Alfred, No, no digas eso. Tú vales muchísimo.—Volvió a abrazarle.

—¿Entonces por qué me dejan?

—Alfred...—se alejó nuevamente para poder mirarle fijamente.—¿qué has visto?

Él no contestó.

—Alfred...

—Roi... Estaba en el baño... Con cepeda—su voz sonaba rota y triste cada vez más.—Se estaban besando.

La mirada de Míriam se bajó lentamente dando un gran suspiro.—Ese hijo de la... Alfred, mírame. Ese pedazo de idiota no sabe de lo que se acaba de perder. Tú vales muchísimo, la gente debería de morir por ti.—Se acercó a dejar un pequeño beso sobre su frente.—Quédate aquí, voy por nuestras cosas y ahora vuelvo...

De vuelta al bar, pensaba en ir directo a los baños para poner en su lugar a aquel par de infelices que jugaron con su amigo, pero sabía que no era la opción. Así que sólo entró por sus cosas y por Amaia, cuando estaban a punto de irse apareció Roi, no supo ni que fue lo que el gallego preguntó antes de que la palma de su mano fuese directo a la mejilla derecha del mismo, sorprendiendo a Amaia y a Roi. Siguió su camino.

... 

—¿Estás seguro qué no te quieres quedar con nosotras?—preguntó Amaia por segunda vez mientras estaban por llegar al hogar del moreno.

—Sólo quiero dormir...—Negó una vez más, colgando nuevamente a la llamada por parte del mayor que no habían dejado de sonar desde que salieron de aquel bar. Estaba decepcionado.

Al final cedieron a que Alfred necesitaba privacidad y asegurándose de que iba a estar bien, le dejaron en su casa y se fueron. Cuando el castaño volvió a llamar pero ahora a la de Pamplona, pidió permiso a Míriam de contestarle, después de pensarlo mucho tiempo aceptó, colocándolo en altavoz. 

—¿Amaia?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde está Alfred?—preguntaba Roi por la otra línea, dándose cuenta del silencio deducía que ya no se encontraba en el bar.

—¿Qué qué tiene?, eso deberías saberlo tú mismo.—fue lo único que contestó.

—Amaia, por favor, necesito saberlo. Alfred me importa mucho, no sé qué tiene, no me coge las llama...

—Sí de verdad te importara no estarías en los baños besandote con cualquiera que se te ponga en frente.—interrumpió Míriam y sin dejar hablar al chico una vez más, colgó la llamada.

"Joder" pensó Roi al enterarse de porque todo estaba así.

Alfred había llegado como pudo a su cama, sin ganas de quitarse la ropa, se tiró en ella, hundiéndose en su almohada se echó a llorar, por una vez más.

Los pensamientos le llenaban la cabeza entera, ¿de verdad era tan reemplazable?, era más la decepción y el coraje que sentía en ese mismo instante que no podía ni siquiera dormir. Su móvil seguía vibrando una y otra vez.

Duró mirando al techo por quizá una hora sin poder cerrar los ojos ni un poco cuando la puerta de su departamento comenzó a sonar, un par de veces primero, después una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que se volvió un sonido desesperante acompañado de gritos que no podía distinguir, tomando todas las fuerzas para ponerse de pie caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos para llegar al distinguir aquella voz que pedía que le abrieran. Era Roi. 

Se quedó parado ahí por un par de minutos, cada vez los toques se hacían menos insistentes y segundos después de que el último toque sonó, un impulso llegó a él abriendo la puerta de golpe. Viendo a un Roi tirado en el suelo espaldas a él, que se levantó rápidamente poniéndose frente al moreno que se había arrepentido en ese mismo instante de haberle abierto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró a media pregunta. 

—¿Por qué?...

—No, Alfred, no llores... No es lo que tú crees.—contestó rápidamente el castaño intentando abrazar al moreno, fallando en el intento al ser evadido rápidamente por el contrario.

—Por favor, vete, Roi.

—Alfred... No, déjame explicarte por favor.—sus brazos insistían en abrazarle, intentando una y otra vez.

—¡Qué te vayas!—aquel grito sorprendió al mayor de los dos, jamás le había visto así, sus brazos detuvieron la acción que intentaban completar y se quedó parado frente a él, al igual que él otro sus ojos se nublaron al ver que no podía hacer algo al respecto.

—Por favor...—la voz de Roi se escuchaba rota.—No quiero perderte a ti también...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos cada dos o tres días. Os quiero.


	13. En esta oscuridad, la claridad eres tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vida de maestro/estudiante universitario es demasiado atareada, no me permite venir mucho por aquí. Disculpen.

Alfred se quedó en silencio, no pudo retener la mirada fija en el contrario más de un par de segundos antes de agachar su cabeza. Indirectamente esperando a que el contrario hablara. Acción que parecía no suceder al estar un par de minutos en aquella posición, hasta que el castaño dio un gran suspiro alertando a Alfred. 

—Alfred... Yo no he sido.—fue lo único que dijo.

—Pero los he visto...—contestó un par de segundos después en forma de susurro con la cabeza aún baja.

Roi dio un paso hacia el contrario, haciendo que Alfred se hiciera aún más para atrás, ver así a su sonrisa permanente le dolía de verdad. 

—Alfred, mírame... Por favor.—El moreno tardó casi un minuto en darle la oportunidad y levantar su mirada lentamente, mirando aquellos ojos de los que se encontraba decepcionado.

—Me he alejado y le he dicho que no quiero volver a verle...—Volvió a hablar. En verdad quería creerle, pero no podía tan fácil.—Alfred... Nunca te haría esto, más aún cuando tú has estado para mí todo este tiempo y... Te necesito. 

Intentó tomar la mano del contrario pero Alfred la alejó desconfiado, tomó aire y la devolvió junto a la de Roi. Tomándola desconfiado. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras sus miradas se unían. Quizá estaba decepcionado, quizá no había sido culpa de Roi, quizá era cierto todo lo que le estaba diciendo... O quizá no, pero aún así aquellos ojos que en el momento estaban irritados de tanto llorar, le doblaba el corazón, sí algo no quería en la vida, era ver llorar a su compañero. 

—Joder, Alfred... ¿Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?—agachó ahora su cabeza el ojiverde, rindiendose lentamente.

No supo porque lo hizo, o de donde sacó la fuerza. Alfred estiró del brazo del mayor para pegarse a él y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, unió sus labios a aquellos que hace horas otro tocaba, intentó reprimir aquel pensamiento en cuanto sintió como le correspondían lenta y suavemente. 

El moreno estiró aún más del contrario para adentrarse al piso y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, ahora se entendía un poco el contexto, no era un beso de perdón, no era una acción para tranquilizarlo, quería... Reclamarlo. Era un tanto de rabia al recordar aquello en la discoteca, algo que no había sentido antes ni siquiera por su ex. 

La espalda de Roi llegó a la pared más cercana que estuviese entre ellos, acorralandole contra ella mientras aquel beso se intensificaba con los segundos. Las manos del gallego habían pasado a la espalda del moreno, cosa que duró un par de segundos puesto que el menor tomó ambas, acorralandolas sobre su cabeza, pasando sus labios lentamente desde el mentón hasta el lado derecho de su cuello, los pequeños jadeos provenientes del castaño cada que los dientes de Alfred oprimian una parte de él, no hacían más que alentar al pelinegro a seguir con su tarea.

Fue entonces cuando en los oídos de Alfred retumbó la última frase proveniente entre los Susurró de Roi... "Te amo."

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó el moreno subiendo su mirada a la del contrario, viendo como sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal en aquella noche oscura.

—Joder, que me enamoré de ti.—respondió con tanta seguridad antes de ser ahora él, el que tomara el rumbo de las acciones, empujando a Alfred contra la pared contraria, uniendo sus labios en otro beso que no tardaron en profundizar mientras los brazos del pelinegro se enredaban por detrás de la nuca del mayor.

—Al único que quiero besar es a ti...—murmuraba entre besos aquella frase.

Le creía, no necesitaba algo más. 

Aquel beso se detuvo a petición de Alfred el qué se apartó tomando ambas mejillas de Roi entre sus manos, haciéndole que le mirara fijamente. 

—Dímelo otra vez...—Murmuró mientras analizaba cada facción, cada mancha, cada lunar en aquel rostro del que se había embobado desde aquel día en el bar detrás del telón.

—Te amo...—sabía que de todo lo que había dicho eso era lo que el moreno quería escuchar, lo siguiente que vio fue un par de lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Alfred.

—No quiero perderte...

—Ni yo a ti.

—¿Lo prometes?—lo miró fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes, buscando la sinceridad completa en su respuesta.

—Lo juro.

Un abrazo fue lo que continuó con aquella escena, uno fuerte, cálido, donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Fueron un par de minutos los que pasaron antes de separarse lentamente sólo para darse un cálido beso.

—Alfred...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Me regalas una sonrisa?

Alfred asintió sonriente, Roi veía la claridad cada que su compañero le sonreía, aquella sonrisa tan pura que le brindaba calma y protección de alguna extraña manera era algo que no quería perder nunca. Y no planeaba hacerlo.

A pesar de ser horas de madrugada, los chicos parecían no querer dormir, habían pasado a la cama, estaba abrazados frente a frente tan sólo mirándose sin decir nada, sus piernas cruzadas, la sonrisa levemente visible en el rostro del menor hacia que Roi no quisiese cerrar sus ojos ni para un parpadeo. 

—Creo que me he pasado un poco con los... Chupetes.—Murmuró Alfred echándose a reír levemente al ver el cuello del castaño marcado por la parte derecha de su cuello.

—No importa, tú puedes marcar lo que es tuyo cuantas veces quieras...

—Bueno, no eres mío aún...—Alfred se encogió de hombros, Roi sabía a donde quería llegar con esto.

—Ya veo, huele a que el señor quiere formalizar algo...

—No lo sé, no lo sé...—Alfred se encogió de hombros bromeando.

—Bueno, creo entonces que seré yo quie...

—¡No, no!, espera. He preparado una canción para esto. —interrumpió Alfred cubriendo la boca de Roi rápidamente con una de sus manos, las cuales rápidamente quitó para levantarse de la cama e ir en busca de su guitarra.

—¿Me has hecho una canción?—preguntó Roi curioso, sentándose sobre la cama en cuanto volvió el moreno con su guitarra en mano.

—Es algo más así como... Una promesa.—se encogió de hombros, era más notable el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de Alfred en cuanto acomodó la guitarra sobre sus piernas, sentándose a un lado del castaño.

Roi pasó una de sus manos al hombro del moreno, intentando darle confianza con una leve sonrisa. 

Dando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a rasgar aquellas cuerdas lentamente... 

—Cuando el jefe no te de las gracias...

La mirada de Roi pasaba de ser una sonrisa alegre a una emotiva, no había podido contener las lágrimas siquiera al llegar al coro, se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente para poder ver completamente cada gesto, cada acorde...

—Por sí te hace falta, estaré aquí. Sólo un par de versos, de metros de ti. Y es que en cada historia, leyenda, hay un punto sin fin.... Coge aire y vuelve.

Fue un silencio para nada incómodo el que se formó al dar la última nota. Ambos se miraban fijamente y en el momento que Alfred echaba la guitarra a un lado, Roi lo jaló de la camisa, acercandolo a él completamente para unir sus labios a los ajenos.

—Acepto, siempre.—Murmuró como respuesta sin interrumpir tanto aquella demostración de amor tan pura.

El abrazo siguiente duró toda la noche, se habían acomodado nuevamente, Alfred espaldas a Roi mientras le abrazaba por la cintura. Era tan cálido estar juntos que no querían separarse.

Ambos dejándose atrapar por los brazos de morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido un poco corto pero quería cerrar el drama por sí es que me voy otra semana sin actualizar.
> 
> Creo que he puesto todo en el momento justo.


End file.
